Llegando A Ti
by Barriosmari
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Glee nunca hubiese existido, y Cory y Lea se conocieran por pura casualidad? - Monchele fanfic; AU.
1. Llegada

**Capítulo 1: Llegada.**

**¡Hola a todos! Ésta será una historia diferente a las que he hecho hasta ahora pues la protagonizarán dos personas de carne y hueso, y no personajes ficticios. Esas personitas son Cory Monteith y Lea Michele, quienes juntos - como bien sabemos que están en la realidad - hacen Monchele, y este fic tratará justamente sobre esa pareja. Está situada en un universo alterno, donde nunca existió Glee y por lo tanto jamás se han conocido. ¿Están listos para sumergirse en él? Ok, aquí vamos :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes, mucho menos sus actores, me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cory quedó boquiabierto al mirar por la ventanilla del avión y encontrarse con los primeros rastros de la ciudad de Nueva York. Claro que había oído más de una vez acerca de lo gigante que ésta era, pero jamás habían sido sus propios ojos quienes se lo demostraran. Si desde arriba se veía así de alucinante, ¿cómo se sentiría estar realmente allí?

El entusiasmo del canadiense, que ya era de por sí bastante grande, comenzó entonces a aumentar a la velocidad de la luz. No veía las horas de aterrizar, despachar su equipaje, y empezar a recorrer cada rincón posible de la Gran Manzana. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero sentía que este viaje sería mucho más que otro destino donde dar un concierto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto JFK, Cory y sus compañeros de la banda Bonnie Dune tomaron un taxi hacia el hotel donde se quedarían. Aunque éste no era un lugar demasiado lujoso, estaba muy bien ubicado, y aquello era más que suficiente para ellos.

Dado que tenían sólo un par de horas hasta tener que presentarse, decidieron usarlas para ducharse por turnos (sólo había un baño para los cuatro) y así prepararse para la función. Cory fue el último en hacerlo, pues antes estaba muy entretenido con la ventana de la habitación - cuya vista era nada más y nada menos que el Times Square - como para priorizar su higiene.

Un cartel de mediano tamaño que aparentemente anunciaba un musical llamado "Les Miserables" había captado su atención en particular mientras exploraba esa famosa calle con la mirada. Sin embargo, no era el musical precisamente lo que le había hecho desear haber traído un par de binoculares para contemplar mejor el cartel, sino la cara de la hermosa morena que lo protagonizaba.

Algo en esos oscuros ojos parecía decir mucho más que unos comunes y corrientes, como si estuvieran persuadiéndolo ellos mismos a que fuera a ver el musical. Pero Cory no era de los que les gustara ese tipo de cosas. Él pertenecía al mundo del rock, y Broadway no encajaba allí bajo ningún punto de vista. Ni siquiera una muchacha tan bella como la del cartel podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que optó por olvidarse de ello y tomar su ducha antes de que sus amigos terminaran arrojándolo por esa ventana que tanto parecía entretenerlo.

* * *

Mucha gente parecía haber concurrido al estadio. Al menos más que la que esperaban, pues no eran una banda demasiado conocida e iba a ser la primera vez que tocarían en esa ciudad. Los chicos estaban por entrar al escenario, cada vez más ansiosos, cuando de repente un desconocido apareció entre las bambalinas.

- ¿Podemos ayudarte? - preguntó Justin.

- Sí, es... un pequeño favor que me gustaría pedirles. - respondió el chico del cabello enrulado.

- Pues pídelo, amigo. - lo animó Seth.

- Bueno... Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, y la he traído aquí para levantarle un poco el ánimo pues acaba de romper con su novio...

- Oh, pobrecita. Entonces... ¿qué podemos hacer? - insistió Jared, el manager de la banda – Espero no sonar como un mal educado, pero los chicos tienen un show que dar.

- Sí, lo siento... No quiero comprometerlos, pero... ¿podrían decirle feliz cumpleaños durante el concierto?

Los miembros de la banda se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por el pedido, y con miradas cómplices tomaron su decisión.

- La respuesta es, chico... - Justin se detuvo un momento, juguetón, antes de terminar la frase - ¡claro que sí!

- Sólo dinos el nombre de tu amiga. - propuso Cory amablemente.

- Lea... Lea Michele. - contestó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Genial, cuenta con nosotros. - le aseguró Seth.

- ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! Los dejo en paz, ¡rómpanse una pierna!

El joven se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado, y Josh lo vio irse con desconcierto.

- ¿Escuché mal, o ese tipo nos deseó que nos fracturáramos? ¡Qué manera de agradecernos! - exclamó, decepcionado.

Seth, Justin, Jared, y Cory se rieron al unísono.

- Si no me equivoco, eso en teatro significa suerte. - aclaró este último.

- Vaya, ¿quién diría que Cory Monteith conocería del idioma de Broadway? - bromeó Jared, ganándose las carcajadas de los demás.

- Cállate, y empecemos de una vez.

Al escuchar la palabra "Broadway", Cory no pudo evitar acordarse de la chica del cartel de Times Square. Sin embargo, cuando ingresó al escenario y se encontró con toda esa multitud dispuesta a deleitarse con la música de él y los chicos - que por supuesto no tenía nada que ver con tontos musicales - rápidamente ese recuerdo volvió a quedar en el olvido.

* * *

El concierto iba genial, el público parecía encantado con las canciones de Bonnie Dune, y seguramente la mayoría no iba a irse del estadio hasta que llegara a su fin. La mayoría, en realidad, eran todas las personas que estaban allí menos Lea, quien si bien tenía que aceptar que la música era buena, no estaba nada a gusto en ese ambiente.

- Jon, en serio, ¡larguémonos de aquí! - le rogó a su mejor amigo por tercera vez en la noche.

- ¡Es tu cumpleaños, Lee! Tienes que divertirte, ¡no se cumplen veinticinco años todos los días!

- Justamente, como es mi cumpleaños, tienes que dejarme festejarlo del modo que yo quiera, ¡y eso definitivamente no es aquí!

- ¡Disculpa, no logro escucharte, hay demasiado ruido! - mintió Jonathan, recibiendo un golpe de parte de su amiga en el brazo.

- Está bien, quédate, ¡me iré sola! - avisó ella, molesta.

- ¡No! Espera, aguanta un ratito más... ¿por favor?

La mirada de cachorrito abandonado de Jon fue, como siempre, más fuerte que ella, y no tuvo otra opción más que ceder - aunque a regañadientes, claro.

- ¿Cómo están todos, Nueva York? - preguntó Justin, en el micrófono, al terminar la canción que estaban tocando hasta entonces. - ¡Así me gusta! Bueno, ahora quisiéramos saludar a una amiga que está escondida por allí, ¿cómo era su nombre, chicos?

- ¡Lea!... Lea Michele. - pronunció Cory desde las baterías, incapaz de olvidar ese nombre pues por alguna razón se le había quedado grabado apenas lo escuchó.

- Eso, Lea, queremos desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños. ¿Dónde estás, linda? - inquirió el vocalista principal.

- ¡AQUÍ! - gritó Jon, señalando a la cumpleañera de la manera más notoria que logró. - ¡ELLA ES LEA!

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la misma sin comprender - Jon, ¿¡qué haces!

El público empezó a abrirse hasta dejarla expuesta - el estadio era al aire libre, sin siquiera asientos ya que no alcanzaban los fondos de la banda para costearlos -, mientras todos miraban a Lea con sonrisas de, irónicamente, "feliz cumpleaños".

Ella, por su parte, no podía desear otra cosa que no fuese que se la tragase la tierra. Por supuesto que no era una chica tímida, estaba más bien bastante acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención, pero allí, entre esa gente extraña que sólo le sonreía por ser su cumpleaños cuando de verdad no se sentía de humor para festejarlo, la calidad de estrella se le había borrado enseguida.

En cuanto a Cory, necesitó parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal, de que esa chica era realmente idéntica a la del cartel: igual de hermosa, igual de única. Y casi inconscientemente, se levantó de su posición para arrebatarle el micrófono a Justin de las manos y apoderarse de él.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Cuéntenmelo en un review o tweet (MonteithlyCory)! ¿Qué hará Cory con el micrófono? Tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber la respuesta... :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	2. Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro.**

**Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, ¡creo que 6 reviews ha sido un gran comienzo! :) Les aviso que estaré actualizando todos los lunes -o al menos lo intentaré-, así que quédense atentos :D Ok, seguimos con la historia...**

* * *

- ¿Cory, qué haces? – susurró Justin apenas Cory le quitó el micrófono.

Él, sin embargo, lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado embelesado por la belleza que irradiaba la morena frente a sus ojos como para pensar claramente antes de actuar, tanto que las palabras salieron de sus labios cual pájaros recién liberados de sus jaulas: sin analizar cuál sería la realidad a la que se tendrían que enfrentar afuera.

- Lea… ¿tú cantas? – preguntó, la imagen del cartel de Times Square grabada en su mente. Si de verdad era la protagonista de un musical de Broadway, cantar habría de serle una cualidad asegurada.

La joven, pasmada por la pregunta del alto muchacho que acababa de tomar el micrófono, se volteó hacia Jon quien mediante un gesto alentador la animó a responder. Tímida como nunca, Lea asintió con la cabeza mientras cada uno de los individuos dentro del estadio mantenían sus ojos clavados sobre ella.

- ¿Qué tal si… nos cantas algo? – la invitó Cory, una sonrisa inevitable dibujándose en su cara.

Los chicos de la banda intercambiaron miradas de confusión, estando la sugerencia del baterista completamente fuera de sus planes. Lea, en cambio, todo lo que pudo hacer fue levantar las cejas, casi estupefacta. Fue su mejor amigo quien, sorprendiéndola por detrás, la empujó hasta el escenario sin importar las quejas producidas en el camino.

- Ve y maravíllalos con tu talento. – le murmuró al oído antes de alejarse.

Lea lo vio irse boquiabierta y, al regresar su atención a los supuestos anfitriones de la noche, se enfrentó cara a cara con la mano de Cory esperando ser tomada. Levantó sus ojos hasta los de él, haciendo contacto visual directo por primera vez, y quizás fue gracias a la sonrisa torcida del chico, su sudado pero no por eso menos atractivo rostro, o aquellos ojos color miel, pero de un momento a otro se encontró uniendo su mano a la ajena, elevándose hacia el escenario.

Nerviosa, se desprendió de ésta una vez encima de la superficie, aunque aún incapaz de desviar su mirada del hermoso hombre que tenía al frente. Pocas veces se había sentido tan atraída físicamente hacia alguien, ¿qué tenía aquel gigantón que lo hacía tan molestosamente guapo?

- Damas y caballeros, ¡Lea Michele! – anunció éste en el micrófono, señalándola con simpatía antes de entregárselo.

Cory caminó hasta su batería sin dejar de sonreír, topándose ineludiblemente con sus compañeros quienes le fruncieron el ceño, más que desconcertados.

- Ustedes sólo toquen. – les dijo.

Justin y Seth, con sus respectivas guitarras, se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a tocar la primera melodía que cualquier chica debería conocer que se les vino a la cabeza. Josh, en el bajo, y Cory los acompañaron apenas la reconocieron, expectantes a que Lea comenzara a cantar.

Por supuesto que conocía esa canción, era sólo el hecho de que iba a ser la primera vez que cantaría una de ese estilo de música sobre un escenario, pues hasta ahora sólo lo había hecho en la ducha, lo que le hacía imposible no cohibirse ante la situación. La morena buscó a su amigo entre el público, bastante despistada de qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí arriba después de todo, y al encontrarlo sonriéndole logró sentirse un poco más relajada. Tomó una bocanada de aire, esbozó su mejor sonrisa, y se dispuso a cantar. ¿Qué podía perder de todos modos?

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he musta' been about 17  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till' he was with me (yeah with me!)  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till' he was with me (yeah with me!)_

_Singin', I love rock and roll!  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby!  
I love rock and roll!  
So come on take your time and dance with me!_

Cory había supuesto que Lea sería una buena cantante, pero jamás pensó que sería una _tan _buena. El público había quedado maravillado con su potente voz, y bastaron sólo los primeros versos para que empezaran a alentarla con aplausos. Gracias a esto la neoyorkina comenzó a perder la timidez, y poco a poco se fue soltando cada vez más. El hecho de que el concierto era de Bonnie Dune parecía haber pasado a segundo plano, siendo la morena la más grande estrella ahora.

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter he said 'cause it's all the same  
he said can I take u home where we can be alone  
and next we were movin' on and he was with me (yeah with me!)  
And we were movin' on and singing that same old song (yeah with me!)_

_Singin', I love rock and roll!  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby!  
I love rock and roll!  
So come on take your time and dance with me!_

Lea no sólo cantaba con una gran desenvoltura, sino que además había acompañado su espectáculo con una pizca de baile al moverse coquetamente al ritmo de la música. Esto, a la vez, le hacía bastante difícil a Cory concentrarse en las baquetas de su batería teniendo aquella imagen a tan poca distancia de él. Claramente la gracia y talento de la chica lo habían dejado algo atontado, pues aunque venía en envase pequeño, podía jurar que era una de las mujeres más asombrosas que había tenido el gusto de conocer hasta entonces.

_I love rock and roll 'cause it soothes my soul yeah  
Oh I love rock and roll  
yeah, yeah_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
Next we were movin' on and he was with me (yeah with me!)  
Next we were movin' on singing that same old song (yeah with me!)_

_Singin', I love rock and roll!  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby!  
I love rock and roll!  
So come on take your time and dance with me!_

El estadio estalló en aplausos y silbidos al entonar Lea la última nota, e inevitablemente ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo una reverencia como cada vez que terminaba un show en los teatros de su tan amado Broadway.

- Muchas gracias. – pronunció en el micrófono, y como acto seguido se lo devolvió a Justin.

- Vaya, ¡eso ha sido genial! – exclamó éste – Dinos, preciosa, ¿cuántos años cumples?

- Veinticinco. – respondió, sonriente.

- Pues entonces esperamos que tengas el mejor cuarto de siglo del universo, ¡aplausos para Lea…

- ¡Michele! – le recordó nuevamente Cory, haciendo que ella se girara hacia él y lo encontrase sonriéndole con un brillo especial en los ojos. Incómoda, se volteó y regresó los propios hacia Justin.

- Eso, ¡aplausos para Lea Michele, Nueva York!

Lea soltó una risita al tiempo en que todos volvían a llenarla de ovaciones, y decidió que ya era hora de dejarles el escenario a quienes les correspondía. Saludó con la mano, a Justin con un beso en la mejilla porque lo tenía al lado, y finalmente bajó. Jon la recibió con un abrazo, y tomó su mano.

- Ahora sí podemos irnos. – pronunció, haciéndola reír.

- ¿Con que tú estás detrás de todo esto? – inquirió, sospechosa, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

- Yo sólo pedí que te felicitaran por tu cumpleaños... La verdad que ese grandote de la batería que te pidió que cantaras me sorprendió totalmente.

La mención del baterista la obligó a volver a mirarlo y, para su buena o mala fortuna, lo encontró mirándola a ella. ¿Por qué le habría pedido cantar? ¿Es qué los chicos de Bonnie Dune hacían eso con cualquier persona que cumpliese años, o habría sido una idea específicamente de él?

- ¿Lea? – la llamó su amigo, devolviéndola a la Tierra pues parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, eh… a mí también me sorprendió. ¿Vamos?

Ambos dejaron el estadio, pero el concierto se extendió unas cuantas canciones más. Cory, sin embargo, no logró sacarse a Lea Michele de la cabeza en toda la noche. Su hermoso rostro, su perfecta figura, su brillante sonrisa, y su impresionante voz… todo de ella lo había atrapado de un modo que nunca antes se había sentido. Por eso había algo de lo que ahora estaba absolutamente seguro: no se iba a ir de Nueva York hasta verla otra vez, incluso si eso implicaba ir a ver el musical del anuncio de Times Square con el que ella lo había cautivado en un principio.

* * *

**Todo parece decirnos que Cory tiene un objetivo en mente, y que no va a parar hasta conseguirlo. ¿Qué hará para reencontrarse con Lea? ¿Le saldrán bien sus planes? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**

**P.D: La canción es "I Love Rock 'n Roll", de The Arrows, y me inspiré en un video donde Lea Michele está cantándola realmente. Búsquenlo en YouTube :D**


	3. Musical

**Capítulo 3: Musical.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, de verdad :) Es toda una alegría para mí que les esté gustando la historia, ¡y haré lo posible para que eso no se pierda en el camino! :D Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, quiero aclarar que no sé absolutamente nada acerca de Nueva York/Broadway/Les Miserables. Los pocos detalles que he agregado no son más que algo de información que busqué en Internet, y un recopilado de lo que he visto en películas y series; pero tranquilamente pueden encontrar más de un error -u horror- en las descripciones. Sepan disculparme, espero alguna vez poder ir a NYC y escribir como se debe xD **

* * *

- A ver si entendí... ¿Estás diciendo que quieres quedarte una noche más en Nueva York para ir a ver un... musical? - recapituló Jared, confundido.

El concierto había sido el día anterior, lunes 29 de agosto, y los chicos tenían planeado quedarse en la Gran Manzana hasta el jueves de aquella semana pues esa noche deberían presentarse en Washington, D.C. Estaban realizando una especie de gira por los Estados Unidos para hacerse un poco más conocidos, y de paso poder recorrer el país.

- No es cualquier musical... – respondió Cory - Estará Lea...

- ¿Lea? ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena tanto?

- Lea Michele... ¿la chica que conocimos anoche?

- ¡Oh! Lea, cierto. Lo que me recuerda... ¿qué te traes con ella? Tuviste la suerte de que cantara bien, ¿pero qué si no? ¡La hubieras avergonzado frente a toda esa gente!

- Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? - inquirió, sonriendo ante el inolvidable recuerdo de esa increíble voz que, junto a tantos otros aspectos de la morena, lo había dejado maravillado.

- No, pero de todos modos no entiendo por qué la invitaste a cantar al escenario, ¿es que ya la conocías?

El muchacho se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo patético, y finalmente se animó a abrir la ventana para señalar el cartel. Jared se acercó a ella, desconcertado, y al divisar el anuncio quedó simplemente boquiabierto.

- Vaya... Cuando me dijiste que estaría en ese musical pensé que te referías a que iría como espectadora, no a que sería la protagonista...

- No sé qué tiene... Pero este cartel despertó mi interés apenas lo vi, y encontrarla ayer en el concierto sólo sirvió para que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella. Quiero conocerla, amigo... - confesó - Y hoy cuando fui a averiguar los horarios del maldito musical, me dijeron que eran jueves y viernes por la noche.

- Pero Cor... ¡el jueves a la noche tienes que estar en D.C!

- ¡Lo sé! Por eso es que estoy pidiéndote esto... No como el manager de la banda, sino como mi mejor amigo.

Jared resopló y lo consideró por un momento. Pocas veces había visto al canadiense tan enfocado en una cosa que no fuera su trabajo... debía de ser importante.

- Agradece que Justin también toca la batería.

- ¡SÍ! - exclamó Cory, haciendo un gesto triunfal con los brazos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pero el viernes te quiero en Washington sí o sí, ¿entendiste?

- ¡Claro! ¡Ven aquí!

El castaño se lanzó encima de su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza, más que ansioso por que llegara el jueves para poder ver otra vez a la joven que tan fácilmente estaba volviéndolo loco.

* * *

Los interrogatorios de parte de sus compañeros de la banda no fueron algo de lo que Cory pudo salvarse. Ninguno comprendía qué se suponía que iba a hacer el chico en un teatro de Broadway, ni mucho menos cómo es que ésa era la razón por la que no se presentaría el jueves en D.C. Ni siquiera Jared, quien sabía un poco más que ellos del asunto, lograba entender qué es lo que tenía esa neoyorkina que, sin encajar en el tipo de chica del muchacho en absoluto, tanto le llamaba la atención.

Sin embargo, Cory, ante estos cuestionamientos, se limitó a utilizar como excusa el hecho de que siendo su primera visita a Nueva York, no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer algo tan característico de la ciudad como sus teatros, y que el único musical disponible esa semana que le había parecido medianamente interesante era, justamente, "Les Miserables", pues había leído la novela alguna vez. Por supuesto, esto no fue más que una mentira piadosa e improvisada en la que, para su buena fortuna, sus inocentes amigos cayeron.

Así, entonces, al día siguiente del segundo y último concierto en Nueva York, llevado a cabo la noche del miércoles, Jared y los chicos de Bonnie Dune -sin Cory- partieron hacia la capital estadounidense. Él, quien ya había reservado la habitación del hotel por una noche más, tras despedirse de todos en el aeropuerto regresó al lugar para tomarse una ducha y prepararse. Jamás había ido a ver un musical y, por ende, carecía de idea alguna acerca de cómo ir vestido, pero consideró que su atuendo sería lo de menos, y simplemente optó por unos jeans, una remera de escote en V y, junto a su típica campera de cuero, estuvo listo.

Cory había utilizado cada uno de los días de su estadía dentro de la ciudad para conocerla a fondo. En un par de ocasiones sus amigos lo habían acompañado, y en otras no tuvo otra opción que salir solo dado que ellos decían estar _demasiado_ cansados como para caminar. Pero a él no le importaba el cansancio. Estaba encantado con Nueva York. Todo de ella le parecía estupendo, e incluso sin haber pasado una semana completa allí, estaba prácticamente seguro de que se había convertido en su ciudad preferida. Por eso es que en vez de pedir un taxi para ir al teatro, prefirió utilizar sus dos pies como vehículo aprovechando que en las noches de agosto el clima nocturno era ideal para estar afuera.

Un señor en la puerta del teatro le pidió su entrada, y al devolvérsela le explicó cómo llegar a su asiento. Cory agradeció al hombre por su amabilidad, y finalmente ingresó al salón cuyo tamaño lo dejó con la boca abierta. Ni en sus más grandes cálculos se habría imaginado que sería así de enorme y, de pronto, aun con su 1.91 metro de altura, se sintió terriblemente pequeño allí adentro.

Tenía que reconocerlo… estaba algo nervioso. Se sentía de otro planeta sentado en aquella atmósfera tan clásica y diferente a la que él pertenecía, y por un momento se preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo. ¿En serio había abandonado a su banda para ver a una chica con la que nunca había hablado de verdad? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones, después de todo? ¿Saludarla al finalizar el musical y no volverla a ver nunca más? Su plan, ahora que realmente estaba allí, dentro de un verdadero teatro de Broadway, empezada a sonarle algo ridículo e infantil y, de no haber sido por el sonido de la música que dio comienzo al espectáculo, el joven estuvo a punto de escapar corriendo.

* * *

Cosette. Ése era el nombre del personaje que Lea había interpretado en el musical. Durante las tres largas horas que había durado, Cory no sólo había podido volver a escucharla cantar, sino que también deleitarse con sus dotes actorales, y hasta verla bailar un par de veces. Si la noche que la conoció había quedado maravillado con su talento, no había calificativo que describiera cómo se sentía ahora. Lea Michele era una estrella verdaderamente inigualable, de aquellas que brillan por naturaleza e iluminan a cada persona que tiene la suerte de recibir su luz. Y él, que había sido uno de esos afortunados, no iba a perder la oportunidad de pedirle aunque sea un autógrafo antes de irse a Washington D.C.

Salía del teatro hacia la intemperie, cuando de repente notó una cara conocida entre la multitud. No era cualquier cara, era la de alguien que podría facilitarle el camino hasta Lea mejor que nadie… y que por lo tanto Cory no perdió demasiado tiempo hasta acercársele. Tocó su espalda, y esperó sonriente a que se diera vuelta. El chico en cuestión levantó las cejas al verlo, sorprendido, pero enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tú eres el baterista de… Bonnie Dune, ¿cierto? – pronunció al reconocerlo, simpático.

- Así es, Cory Monteith, un gusto. – se presentó, extendiendo su mano para ofrecérsela.

- Jonathan Groff, el gusto es mío. – dijo él, agitando dicha mano con la propia. – Tengo que decirlo… me sorprende bastante encontrarte aquí.

Cory rió.

- Créeme, no eres el único. ¿Puedo serte honesto? – Jon asintió – Bueno… la verdad es que… he venido aquí por tu amiga…

- ¿Lea? – inquirió, aún más asombrado.

- Exacto. Verla cantar en nuestro concierto me dejó con ganas de escuchar su voz un poco más… Es grandiosa.

Jonathan esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Su voz… o ella? – bromeó.

- Ambas… - contestó sin duda alguna - Por cierto… ¿crees que haya alguna forma para que pueda… saludarla?

Jon se tomó un momento antes de responder aquella pregunta. Este tal Cory Monteith era el mismo chico que había invitado a su mejor amiga a cantar al escenario sin ningún argumento, y ahora no sólo había ido a ver su musical, sino que quería saludarla. ¿Qué era? ¿Su fan número uno?

- Pues… quizás pueda hacerte entrar a su camerino…

El rostro del canadiense se iluminó.

- ¡¿De veras? ¡Eso sería estupendo!

- Eso sí… prométeme que serás gentil. Lea está bastante sensible por la ruptura con su novio, y no quiero hacer nada que le baje el ánimo aún más.

- Claro, de eso ni te preocupes. ¡Muchas gracias, amigo! ¡Te debo una!

- En realidad, después del favor que tú y tu banda me hicieron el lunes, estamos a mano.

- Cierto. – soltó, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bien… sígueme. – lo invitó.

* * *

Tras recorrer bastante entrometidamente algunos de los pasillos del inmenso teatro, finalmente llegaron a una puerta que, aunque no tenía el nombre de Lea encima, Jon golpeó. Cory, con el objetivo de relajarse, tomó una bocanada de aire: éste era el momento, estaba a tan sólo segundos de conocerla de verdad. Lo único que esperaba era que todo saliera bien, y que la muchacha no rechazara su visita incluso teniendo todo el derecho de hacerlo…

* * *

**Así que Cory se decidió por asistir al musical de Lea, ¡y ahora está a punto de hablar con ella en privado! ¿Tendrá suerte? ¿Cómo tomará ella su visita? **

**Algo me dice que mis capítulos son demasiado cortos, y les pido perdón por eso. Con la escuela y las tareas se me hace un tanto difícil encontrar tiempo libre para escribir y a veces éste no me alcanza para escribir mucho más (en una semana). De todos modos, trataré de hacer los próximos capítulos más extensos, es cuestión de organizarme nada más. ¡Hasta el próximo lunes! :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	4. Atracción

**Capítulo 4: Atracción.**

**Les pido perdón por la falta de contenido del capítulo anterior... Prácticamente no pasó nada relevante, y quizás les resultó una pérdida de tiempo leerlo. En fin, este capítulo _sí_ tiene interacción Monchele, y bastante. Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Lea estaba terminando de vestirse, dejando de ser la joven Cosette para transformarse en sí misma otra vez, cuando de repente un par de golpes en la puerta de su camerino la sorprendieron. Abrochó los últimos botones de su vestido casual, típico atuendo de sus veranos, y se acercó a dicha puerta para recibir a su visitante.

—¿Sí? —preguntó aún sin abrirla.

—Lee, soy yo —dijo la voz del otro lado, la cual ella no tardó en reconocer sin necesitar ninguna identificación más precisa.

—Oh, ¡pasa! ¡Está abierto! —exclamó, regresando a su tocador para retirarse el maquillaje del rostro.

Jon, tras la autorización de Lea, abrió la puerta e ingresó al camarín con Cory siguiéndolo por detrás. Al divisar Lea la cara de este último en su espejo, el pote abierto de crema desmaquilladora que estaba sosteniendo se cayó de su mano, vertiéndose parte de su contenido sobre su regazo. Lo había reconocido al instante, era el baterista de la banda a cuyo concierto Jon la había llevado en su cumpleaños, ¿pero qué era lo que hacía allí, dentro de su camerino? No se le ocurría respuesta alguna para aquella pregunta, ni tampoco podía evitar ponerse bastante nerviosa por la tan inesperada situación.

Lea se levantó rápidamente, volteándose de manera tal de quedar cara a cara con los recién llegados. La mancha de crema ahora presente sobre su vestido no fue algo de lo que pareció preocuparse demasiado, y mucho menos al reencontrarse con aquella dulcísima sonrisa frente a sus ojos. Había olvidado por completo lo guapísimo que este hombre era y, sobre todo, lo muy atraída que se había sentido al verlo de cerca por primera vez... Mas esa sonrisa torcida se encargó de recordárselo inmediatamente.

—Hola, Lea... —pronunció Cory, incapaz de dejar de sonreír tras finalmente haber podido volver a ver a aquella hermosa y talentosa morena y, como si fuera poco, haberse enternecido por la reacción que la misma efectuó ante su visita.

—¿Te… te acuerdas de mi nombre? —inquirió, sorprendida.

—Claro que sí, Lea Michele —contestó él, con la más grande de las simpatías.

—Lee, él vino a ver el musical —le informó su amigo.

Lea parecía en shock, boquiabierta cual si toda palabra que quisiese formular hubiera perdido su correspondiente sonido en el camino.

—Yo... eh... los dejaré solos para que conversen —avisó Jon, algo incómodo frente a la notable y extraña química entre la actriz y el baterista.

Ella no lo detuvo, y en su lugar mantuvo el contacto visual con el canadiense sin siquiera saludar a su mejor amigo al salir éste del cuarto.

—Estuviste maravillosa en ese escenario… _eres_ maravillosa —la halagó Cory.

Lea sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente tras el cumplido, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó entre las comisuras de sus labios.

—Gracias… —pronunció.

—Sé que mi visita debe estar confundiéndote, pero es que tu talento me ha dejado… ¿deslumbrado? Sí, ésa es la palabra; y por eso cuando me encontré con tu amigo no quise perder la oportunidad de pedirle ayuda para… —Cory se acomodó la voz, intimidándose— hablar contigo personalmente.

La morena no pudo eludir una suave risita como producto de aquella insólita explicación. ¿En serio estaba aquel extraño tan encantado con su talento? No sabía por qué exactamente, pero le parecía totalmente adorable.

—Pues… aquí estamos, ¿no? —soltó con gracia.

—Sí… No te molesto, ¿verdad? Porque si es que sí sólo dímelo y me iré, tienes todo el derecho del mundo, es decir… no quiero que te sientas acosada ni mucho menos…

—No, tranquilo… Me gusta que estés aquí —se sinceró.

La mirada de Cory se iluminó de repente.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, es… agradable cuando de vez en cuando a una se la gratifica por su trabajo… Ésa es una de las mejores partes de ser artista, la respuesta que se obtiene. Bueno, tú debes saber de eso, ¿no? Es decir… tienes una banda.

—Claro, pero no es lo mismo… A ti te dan ovaciones de pie, y te las mereces, pero yo sólo soy un simple baterista cuyo nombre casi nadie debe saber —comparó, sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de lo que acababa de decir.

Lea deseó que la tierra se la tragara apenas cayó en cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de cuál era el nombre del chico, mientras que él sabía el suyo completo. Avergonzada, se atrevió a preguntárselo de la manera más educada que logró.

—Yo… me fui del concierto antes de que terminara, y si mal no me equivoco los nombres de los integrantes de la banda se suelen decir al final, cuando se presenta a cada uno con su respectivo instrumento, ¿no es así?

El muchacho rió.

—Cory. Así es cómo me llamo; y no te preocupes, no tienes por qué saberlo.

—Oh… Bueno… Hola, Cory. Me llamo Lea, y me siento una total estúpida en este momento. ¿Qué me puedes decir de ti? —bromeó.

—Que si tú eres una estúpida, yo no merezco existir porque excedo los límites de la estupidez —replicó, juguetón.

Lea dejó escapar una carcajada, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —lo invitó, señalándole un par de sillones que había en un rincón del camarín.

—Quererlo no sé, más bien lo necesito… Mis piernas no son exactamente lo que llamarías "resistentes"; si estoy mucho tiempo de pie, se agotan. Es por eso que tocar la batería es lo mío…

Las risas de la neoyorkina se escucharon nuevamente, aquel joven sí que sabía cómo hacerla reír. Ambos caminaron hasta los sillones, ubicándose cada uno en uno de ellos, y al sentarse los ojos de Lea se abrieron cual platos.

—Oh Dios mío… ¿he tenido esta mancha de crema desde que llegaste? ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Oh, descuida, ni siquiera la noté… Supongo que mi altura no me permite mirar demasiado abajo… —Lea levantó una ceja—. Vaya, eso sonó pésimo, lo siento… ¿te das cuenta de quién es el estúpido aquí?

La muchacha optó por ignorar aquel mal-interpretable comentario, y se puso de pie.

—Ya vengo, iré al baño a cambiarme de ropa, aguarda aquí.

—¿Tienes hasta un baño dentro de tu camerino? —preguntó, sorprendido—. Yo que tú consideraría mudarme…

Lea rió una vez más al tiempo en que buscaba un nuevo vestido en su bolso, y finalmente se dirigió hasta su destino, fallando en cerrar la puerta del sanitario del todo y sin notar su descuido. El que sí lo notó, sin embargo, fue Cory, quien, viéndose incapaz de resistir su masculina curiosidad, se acercó hasta allí concentrándose en no hacer ruido alguno al caminar.

Una vez al lado de la puerta, llevó disimuladamente sus ojos hacia el espacio abierto que le brindaba ésta, encontrándose allí con la perfecta figura de Lea metiéndose en el insignificante vestido de algodón. Claro, insignificante para él, pues lo único a lo que éste le daba relevancia en ese momento era a la hermosura de la chica que se lo estaba poniendo. A Cory no le alcanzaban las palabras para explicar lo mucho que Lea le gustaba, ni lo mucho que le molestaba sentirse así sabiendo que ella jamás se fijaría en un Don Nadie como él.

Apenas Lea estuvo lista, Cory corrió cual rayo hacia el sillón, bastante avergonzado por su secreto descaro. Al verla salir del baño, usando la rosada prenda que se acababa de poner, automáticamente sonrió, definitivamente embelesado por lo bonita que estaba.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar… —pronunció, moviéndose hacia él.

—Tengo que decirlo… valió la pena la espera, el rosa te queda muy bien…

Lea se sonrojó de nuevo, y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa que, a los ojos de Cory, sólo perfeccionaba su belleza natural.

—Gracias, Cory —dijo, sentándose de piernas cruzadas—. ¿Siempre eres tan adulador con las mujeres, o sólo los jueves?

—No me gusta el término "adulador", prefiero "honesto" en todo caso —la joven puso los ojos en blanco, aún sonriente—. Y no, no soy siempre así… sólo con las que se lo merecen…

La forma en que el muchacho la miró al terminar su frase, le aseguró lo que ya tenía en mente y no quería admitir… él se le estaba insinuando. ¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera ella? ¿Seguir el coqueteo? Pues no tenía dudas, Cory le gustaba y cada vez más…

—¿Y somos muchas las que nos lo merecemos?— se atrevió a cuestionar.

—De hecho… soy bastante selectivo para otorgar ese privilegio…

Lea tragó saliva.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió, perdida en la mirada ajena.

—Sólo lo doy cuando una persona me gusta demasiado… y eso no pasa muy seguido…

—Entonces…

—Entonces… —repitió como en un eco, consciente de que estaba siendo más que explícito acerca de sus sentimientos, y esperando a que ella ejerciese su opinión acerca de ello de algún modo mientras lentamente él se le acercaba.

"Don't Rain On My Parade", de la banda sonora de la película Funny Girl, comenzó a sonar de repente, sobresaltando a ambos e interrumpiendo el momento. Nerviosa, Lea se puso de pie casi de un salto.

—Es mi teléfono… —avisó, Cory mirándola expectante—. Lo siento…

Dirigiéndole una mirada de tristeza, la chica se dio vuelta y con no más que un par de pasos se trasladó hasta donde estaba el molesto aparato. Una vez con éste en sus manos, desplazó su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil para responder el llamado: era Jon.

Cory observó atentamente a Lea conversar con su interlocutor a quien, sin saber quién era, sentía un profundo rechazo por haber sido tan poco oportuno como para llamarla justo en el instante en que algo podría haber pasado entre ellos. Cuando finalmente la morena colgó, Cory se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta ella. Tener su enorme anatomía tan cerca la distrajo por un momento de lo que tenía que decir, pero pronto regresó al planeta Tierra viéndose obligada a reaccionar.

—Cory… me tengo que ir.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió, preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo que Jon me ha estado esperando desde hace más o menos una hora… Supongo que hablar contigo me hizo olvidar completamente de su existencia... —rió tímidamente.

—Y eso... ¿es algo bueno o malo? —quiso saber él, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta por la que Lea tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para resistirse.

—Yo… de veras me tengo que ir, perdón… —se disculpó, empezando a juntar sus cosas.

—Claro, está bien… sólo que… ¿sería mucho pedir que me pasaras tu número?

Lea sonrió.

—Toma, escribe el tuyo aquí —dijo, prefiriendo esa opción, y entregándole su teléfono.

Cory obedeció, y antes de devolvérselo se tomó una foto a sí mismo guiñando un ojo para que fuera su fotografía de contacto.

—Listo, aquí tienes.

—Gracias —pronunció, metiendo inmediatamente el aparato dentro de su bolso que ya tenía colgado en el brazo—. Supongo que… ¿nos vemos?

—Cuenta con eso —contestó con esa sonrisa especial nuevamente sobre su cara.

—Hasta pronto…

Cory agachó unos centímetros su cabeza, y plantó un suave beso sobre la mejilla de la morena, haciendo que ésta sintiera una infinidad de chispas eléctricas por dentro al contacto.

—Adiós, Lea —susurró.

Y así, finalmente, el baterista abandonó el camerino, sin saber que acababa de dejar a una Lea Michele completamente _a sus pies_…

* * *

**Tal como lo indica el título del capítulo, es obvio que tanto Lea como Cory están atraídos el uno por el otro. ¿Cómo manejarán esa atracción? ¿Qué hará Lea con el número de Cory? ¿Dejará él Nueva York como tenía planeado? ¡Quédense atentos el próximo lunes para el capítulo que sigue! :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**

**P.D.: No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero en este capítulo usé guiones largos (—) en vez de cortos (-) para los diálogos. Es algo que estoy tratando de implementar porque así están diseñados los libros, por ejemplo, así que ya veré cómo me va :) **


	5. Desayuno

**Capítulo 5: Desayuno.**

**¡Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son de oro para mí. Acá les traigo un capítulo con un poco de Groffchele y bastante de Monchele, ¡espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

Cory regresó al hotel sin dejar de sonreír en todo el camino. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? No sólo había podido volver a ver a Lea, sino que también hablar con ella a solas en su propio camerino. Y no estaba loco… él sabía que no era el único que había sentido una chispa particular entre ambos allí adentro, que la atracción había sido innegable. No podía sentirse menos arrepentido de haber decidido quedarse una noche más en Nueva York.

¿Pero ahora qué haría? Se suponía que debía partir al día siguiente hacia Washington D.C si no quería que sus compañeros de la banda lo mataran, o peor, echaran de ella; mas al mismo tiempo no deseaba irse aún… No ahora que muy probablemente tendría una oportunidad con Lea.

Sabiendo que era ella la que tenía su número y no al revés, optó por acostarse a dormir y esperar a recibir algún texto o llamada durante la noche que lo hiciera decidirse. Si al día siguiente no tenía nada, entonces tomaría ese avión como bien sabía que debía hacer.

* * *

Mientras Jon llevaba a Lea a su departamento, después de haberla esperado una hora dentro del auto, no pudo contener su curiosidad de saber qué es lo que le había hecho tardar tanto hablando con ese muchacho de Bonnie Dune. La enorme sonrisa que ésta llevaba en el rostro no le ayudaba mucho a disimular que muy mal no lo había pasado, por lo que una vez afuera del edificio, su amigo no aguantó más y le preguntó acerca del tema.

—Bien, cuéntamelo todo —le ordenó.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella, haciéndose la desentendida.

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

Lea quiso discutirle aquello, pero pronto aceptó que sería en vano: si había una cosa imposible, era ocultarle algo a Jon. Así, entonces, se propuso a hablarle de Cory incluso aunque no hubiera demasiado que decir.

—Digamos que… es un chico muy simpático…

—Y buen mozo —agregó Jon.

—Sí, eso también… —rió—. No lo sé… estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa, y él empezó a coquetear y…

—Oh Dios mío —la interrumpió el morocho, tapándose la boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—¡Te acostaste con él!

—¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡Para nada!

—Lea Michele, a mí no me engañas, ¡estás usando otro vestido! Wow, nena, me sorprende de ti, pero supongo que no te pudiste resistir a sus encantos… es entendible.

—¿ME DEJAS HABLAR?

—Lo siento, prosigue…

—El vestido me lo cambié porque el otro se me manchó con crema; me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta apenas me viste, ¡me hubieras ahorrado un gran papelón!

—Oh…

—Sí, "oh"; ¡no me acosté con él! ¡Ni siquiera nos besamos!

—¿Ah no?

—No, estuvimos a punto… pero entonces tú llamaste.

—Vaya… ¿O sea que es mi culpa que nada haya pasado entre ambos?

—No… no tenías por qué saber. Supongo que si no pasó, es sólo porque no tenía que pasar… —dijo con tristeza.

—Porque no tenía que pasar _ahí_ —le corrigió él—. ¿Tú querías besarlo?

Lea bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, sonrojándose un poco, y asintió sonriendo.

—Pues entonces eso harás. ¿Tienes su número?

—Sí, me lo pasó antes de despedirnos…

—Entonces llámalo, textéalo, o lo que quieras… Hace bastante que no te veo sonreír así de estúpidamente, creo que es una muy buena señal.

Lea soltó una carcajada.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Jon.

—De nada, linda. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, espérame para almorzar. ¡Adiós! —exclamó, acercándose para abrazarlo.

—Dulces sueños, Lee de mi corazón.

La morena bajó del auto e ingresó a su departamento para prepararse para dormir. Una vez dentro de su cama, tomó su teléfono para configurar la alarma con la que se levantaría la mañana siguiente. Tras hacerlo, Lea no pudo evitar complacer las ganas de buscar el número que Cory había agregado a sus contactos. Al encontrarlo, la foto de éste la hizo sonreír automáticamente. Realmente era un hombre guapo…. _muy _guapo_… _tanto que se vio obligada a escribirle un mensaje antes de cerrar los ojos. Una vez presionada la tecla "enviar", la joven apagó su celular y se dispuso a dormir, deseosa de que al despertarse hubiera recibido una respuesta que la hiciera seguir sonriendo como tanto lo había hecho aquella noche.

* * *

Cory había programado el despertador de la habitación del hotel para que sonara a las 8 AM de manera de poder disfrutar su posiblemente último día en Nueva York desde temprano. Al despertarse, inmediatamente agarró su teléfono en busca de señales de Lea y, para su grata sorpresa, su búsqueda tuvo éxito.

"_¿Nos vemos para desayunar? Te espero a las 9 en el Central Perk. Lea."_

Era tal el entusiasmo del chico, que no demoró más que unos poco segundos en enviar su respuesta ("_Allí estaré! :)") _y saltar de la cama para prepararse. ¿Iba a ser esto una cita? ¿Lo estaría invitando Lea allí para terminar lo que no pudieron la noche anterior? Cory no tenía idea, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca, es que su mayor objetivo en este desayuno sería el de conquistarla.

Fue por eso que, en el camino a la cafetería, el canadiense se detuvo en un puesto de flores donde tras mirar y mirar cada ramo en busca del perfecto, compró un ramillete de rosas para ella. Se dirigió entonces hasta el lugar de encuentro, y buscó una mesa para dos. Todavía no era la hora acordada, pero faltaba poco, y Cory no podía explicar lo ansioso que estaba por ver a Lea llegar.

* * *

Leer el mensaje del joven hizo a Lea levantarse con un ánimo poco común para sus mañanas: excelente. Abrió su vestidor, y comenzó a probarse prácticamente cada prenda del mismo…. quería verse perfecta. No sabía si lo era para él, pero al menos para ella esto se calificaba como una cita, y como tal, necesitaba vestirse lo más bonita posible, incluso si se trataba de un simple desayuno.

Cuando por fin se decidió por una de sus minifaldas y remeras preferidas, Lea dejó su departamento rumbo al Central Perk. Se preguntó si él ya estaría allí o si tendría que esperarlo, y al entrar a la cafetería esa duda se solucionó enseguida. Allí estaba… tan atractivo como en su camarín, si no más. Pero no fue sólo eso lo que hizo sus ojos brillar, sino también el hecho de que tuviera un ramo de rosas en sus manos, y que se hubiera puesto de pie apenas la vio.

La neoyorkina se acercó a él, sonriendo, disponiéndose a simplemente ser ella misma y pasar un buen rato con alguien que, de alguna misteriosa manera, la hacía sentir tan bien.

—Hola…—pronunció.

—Hola… Toma, éstas son para ti —dijo un sonriente Cory, ofreciéndole las flores.

—Gracias, Cory… —olfateó las rosas—. Son preciosas.

—No más que tú…

Lea sonrió, las mejillas enrojeciéndole como ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre cada vez que el castaño la halagaba.

—¿Nos sentamos? —sugirió ella.

—Después de ti.

La chica tomó asiento en la silla enfrentada a la de Cory, acomodando las flores a un costado, y él hizo lo propio luego.

—Por cierto… te ves muy bonita. Creo que ésa es una característica tuya diaria.

Lea rió.

—No empecemos con los cumplidos otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? Los de anoche terminaron bastante bien, ¿no crees?

—_Pudieron_ terminar bastante bien, querrás decir.

—Cierto… si tan sólo tu amigo no nos hubiera arruinado el momento…

—¿Qué hubiera pasado? —quiso saber ella, pero justo un tercero los interrumpió.

—¿Van a ordenar? —preguntó la mesera.

—Las damas primero… —replicó Cory, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Un café oscuro con un toque de leche de arroz, por favor.

—Yo sólo un café, gracias —pidió él antes de que la mesera se retirara —. ¿Decías?

—Oh, ya se me olvidó… —mintió—. En fin… tú no eres de Nueva York, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera de Estados Unidos —contestó—. Me gusta describirme como un canadiense perdido en Los Ángeles.

—¿Canadá? Wow… ¿Y qué te trajo a L.A.?

—La actuación…

—¿ERES ACTOR? —inquirió, sorprendida.

—Podría decirse… Eso intento. —rió.

—Vaya… ¿dónde has trabajado?

—No en mucho… Bueno, no que sea muy conocido al menos. Conocí a Justin, el cantante principal de mi banda, en una serie llamada "Kaya". Dudo que la hayas visto, la daban en MTV… pero la cancelaron tras sólo cuatro episodios.

—Oh…

—Sí, deprimente, lo sé… —rió— He aparecido en alguna que otra película, pero no soy una estrella de Hollywood ni mucho menos, por eso es entendible que no me conozcas de ningún lado.

—Claro, es decir… si te hubiera visto, me acordaría de tu cara.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí… suelo recordar a… los actores sexys —soltó Lea coquetamente.

Cory rió suavemente, poniéndose algo nervioso ante el cumplido. Estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien se los daba a ella, y ahora que la situación se había dado vuelta, se sentía algo intimidado. Para su buena fortuna, la mesera interrumpió aquel incómodo silencio trayendo los pedidos de ambos y dejándolos sobre la mesa. Pronto desapareció, y Lea y Cory volvieron a tener su privacidad que a partir de ahora, probablemente, no constaría de ninguna otra interrupción.

* * *

**¿Cómo seguirá este desayuno? ¿Pasará algo entre Lea y Cory? Si es que sí, ¿será suficiente para que él no tome el vuelo a D.C? ¡Cuéntenme sus opiniones! :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	6. Malentendido

**Antes que nada, lamento un montón no haber actualizado el lunes pasado. Estuve de cumpleaños, más la agotadora escuela, en fin... se me hizo imposible terminar el capítulo para ese día. Sin embargo, aunque tarde, acá les traigo finalmente lo que les debo. Quiero aclarar, porque dado al apuro que tenía al subir el capítulo anterior me olvidé de hacerlo, que el "Central Perk" no es una cafetería real en Nueva York, sino que pertenece a la ficción de la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S, la cual amo :)**

* * *

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pronunció Lea, justo antes de ingerir el primer sorbo de su café.

—Todas las que quieras. —respondió él, sonriente.

—¿Qué hacías anoche en el teatro exactamente? Jon dijo que fuiste a ver el musical, pero…

—Cuesta creer que alguien como yo haga algo así, ¿no? —la interrumpió.

Ella rió.

—Un poco…

—Bueno… lo mismo pensaría cualquiera, pero la verdad es que me encantan los musicales.

—¡Bromeas! —exclamó la morena.

—Sí, lo sé, suena increíble, pero soy un gran fan.

Claro que estaba mintiendo, pero era mejor hacerle creer eso antes que la verdad. Si le decía que había ido a ese teatro exclusivamente por ella, y que no había dejado de pensarla desde que vio su cara en un cartel, lo más probable sería que terminara tomándolo como un maniático acosador. Por eso, a menos que deseara que Lea dejara de hablarle, era bastante más conveniente utilizar esta pequeña y piadosa mentira.

—Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… —rió.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Lea. Y no sé tú, pero me encantaría enseñártelas todas…

La joven tomó otro sorbo de su café, sin saber exactamente que decir pero dedicándole a su… ¿cita? una sonrisa en su lugar.

—Entonces, si vives en Los Ángeles, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas aquí? —preguntó, esperando poder encontrarse con Cory al menos una vez más luego de aquel desayuno.

—¿Honestamente? No tengo idea... —rió —. Si fuera por mí, no me iría nunca. Nueva York me ha dejado enamorado… —el muchacho sonrió para sí al darse cuenta que su última frase tenía en realidad un doble significado.

—¿Nunca antes habías venido?

—Nunca.

—Pues… yo nací aquí, conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano. ¿Qué te parece si soy tu guía turística durante tu estadía? Juro que no cobro mucho. —bromeó.

Cory soltó una carcajada.

—Sería un honor pero… —Lea se estremeció ante esa palabra— no lo sé…

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —inquirió, preocupada.

—Yo… yo no debería estar aquí contigo. —la morena alzó una ceja— Quiero decir… tendría que estar con mi banda. Se supone que salga hacia Washington esta noche… los demás ya están ahí.

—Y… ¿por qué tú no? —preguntó, confundida.

Cory tragó saliva, comenzando a ponerse nervioso… ¿qué contestaría ahora? ¿Tendría que inventar otra mentira piadosa? No le agradaba en absoluto mentirle a Lea, pero tampoco quería asustarla con esa clase de obsesión que él parecía sentir por ella.

—Por el musical… No quería irme de aquí sin haber conocido al menos un teatro de Broadway. Te lo dije, soy un fanático de este tipo de cosas.

—Oh... cierto. —Lea sonrió, ahora más tranquila—. Pues entonces… sí tienes una fecha de partida. Y es hoy mismo… —recapituló, sintiendo una tristeza inevitable por dentro.

Cory quiso decir algo en contraposición a aquello, pero esta vez nada se le ocurrió. Sabía que tenía que irse… incluso aunque su corazón quisiera quedarse allí, con la hermosa mujer sentada enfrente de él.

—Puedes ir a visitarme a L.A. algún día si quieres…

Lea rió suavemente, apenada. No quería despedirse de él tan pronto…

—Y tú puedes volver a Nueva York todas las veces que quieras… Sólo llámame, mi número será el mismo.

El muchacho sonrió. La atmósfera entre ambos se había apagado de repente al mencionar su compromiso para con su banda, y eso a él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Lea… yo… —ésta lo miró expectante— creo que ya debería irme… —dijo, cabizbajo.

La neoyorkina esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió. Por supuesto que quería detenerlo, mas sabía que sería inútil… Él no vivía allí, sino en el otro lado del país. Las chances de entablar una relación, y que funcionara, eran prácticamente nulas.

—Ve, tranquilo, lo entiendo… Tienes que preparar tus valijas y esas cosas que hace uno antes de viajar.

Él la miró.

—Sí… exactamente…

—Ha sido un gusto enorme, y espero que algún día podamos volver a vernos.

—Lo mismo digo… Eres… eres realmente genial, Lea.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Tú también, Cory.

Ambos mantuvieron contacto visual por un momento, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el canadiense de repente rompió el silencio.

—¡Cielos! Casi lo olvido, tengo que pagarle a la mesera.

—No, yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

—De ninguna manera. Los caballeros pagan en una cita, no las damas.

—Pero esto no fue una cita, ¿o sí?

Él no supo que decir… Para él lo había sido, pero obviamente ella no compartía esa opinión...

—Sólo fue un desayuno entre dos personas que se llevaron bien la noche anterior —agregó Lea.

Cory sintió cómo su corazón se partía en pedazos, pero se vio obligado a ocultarlo e irse de esa cafetería de una vez por todas.

—Por supuesto. De todos modos, déjame pagar lo mío aunque sea —dijo, poniéndose de pie para buscar unos billetes en su chequera—. Ten.

Ella los recibió inmediatamente, reacia a dar más vueltas. Sólo quería que el hombre se fuera, y poder regresar a lo que era su vida antes de que él apareciera en ella.

—Entonces… supongo que…—pronunció el baterista.

—Adiós, Cory —lo interrumpió ella.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Adiós, Lea…

Pese al cortante modo en que la chica estaba actuando, prefirió no molestarla con un beso en la mejilla como en su última despedida, y finalmente dejó el lugar. Se sentía un verdadero imbécil por haber creído que esa atracción por la actriz era mutua, por haber pensado que ese desayuno le daría una razón para quedarse en Nueva York por un tiempo indeterminado. Pero si Lea no veía aquel encuentro como una cita, entonces Cory sabía perfectamente cuál era la verdad: todo había sido nada más y nada menos que un gran, enorme malentendido.

* * *

Tal como habían quedado, después de dejar las flores de Cory en un jarrón y quitarse su atuendo de "tengo una cita", Lea se dirigió al departamento de Jon para almorzar. Aquello no era otra cosa más que una rutina, pues desde el momento en que el musical "Spring Awakening" los unió, ambos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos sin prácticamente día alguno en el que no se vieran. Solían compartir piso, pero al encontrarlos el amor a cada uno, se hizo urgente un poco más de privacidad, si saben a lo que me refiero. Lea lo tenía a Theo, y Jon a su novio Zachary Quinto, con quien ahora vivía pero trabajaba durante los mediodías. Al terminar ella su relación de dos años con su ex, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse algo sola, y justo cuando creyó que algo nuevo podía florecer… las cosas con Cory terminaron por decepcionarla.

—¿Entonces no más sexy baterista?

—No, Jon… No pasó nada con él, ni pasará —respondió desanimadamente la neoyorkina, habiendo dejado básicamente intacto el plato vegetariano que su amigo le había preparado.

—Qué pena… el chico parecía realmente interesado en ti, y tengo que decirlo… ¡hasta me caía bien!

—Tú lo has dicho… "parecía", pero nada entre nosotros habría durado después de todo. Él vive a 4000 kilómetros de aquí, no hay manera de hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes? Quiero decir… tu falta de apetito no es algo muy normal en ti, siento que debería preocuparme.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me ilusioné… sentí que… que él tenía algo, ¿sabes? Algo especial…

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no es así?

—Pues… —Lea suspiró— no lo sé…

Jon miró a su amiga por un momento, tan lamentable y diferente a la que él conocía, y estiró su brazo hacia el otro lado de la mesa para tomarle la mano.

—Te diré algo… Este hombre, por muy guapo e increíblemente alto que sea, no deja de ser uno en un millón. Rompiste con Theo hace una semana, no te puede destruir de este modo la primera decepción que te de otro chico. Hay miles como él esperando tener la oportunidad de salir con la hermosa, única, maravillosa Lea Michele. ¿Quién es Cory Monteith? Nadie… O aunque sea, mucho menos de lo que tú te mereces, ¿está bien?

Ella sonrió. Sabía que Jon tenía razón, Cory sólo era el primer chico con el que se había imaginado después de Theo, pero no por eso tenía que ser el último. Agradecida, se levantó de su asiento con los brazos abiertos, y Jon no tardó en acceder a esa invitación levantándose él también para abrazarla.

—Te adoro, Jonathan Groff —le dijo ella en el abrazo.

—Lo sé, señorita Sarfati, lo sé —contestó él, dándole un cariñoso beso por encima de su cabeza.

* * *

Cory no había regresado al hotel al dejar la cafetería, sino que se había quedado en el Central Park para despedir allí sus últimas horas en la ciudad. Cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir, enseguida compró un par de _hot dogs _que vendían dentro del parque, y se los devoró sin piedad. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto lo que había ocurrido con Lea? ¿Es que no debería haber supuesto que aquello pasaría en un primer lugar? Después de todo, la chica era una estrella de Broadway, con la voz de un ángel y la belleza de una flor… A fin de cuentas, demasiado para él.

¿Pero entonces por qué le había enviado un mensaje esa mañana? ¿Por qué no simplemente había borrado su número y olvidado de él para siempre? Cory no podía evitar formularse y reformularse esas preguntas en su cabeza, caminando por los senderos del lugar sin rumbo alguno.

¿Y si ella _sí_ sentía algo por él? ¿Y si le había dicho que ese desayuno no había sido una cita sólo porque no había terminado como a ella le hubiera gustado? Entonces…

Entonces él tendría que posponer el vuelo a D.C una vez más, e ir esa noche al teatro de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Creyeron que Cory iba a dejar NYC tan rápido? Me temo que estaban equivocados ;) Veremos que pasa entre Monchele el próximo lunes... Mientras tanto, espero recibir más de sus lindos reviews por los cuales les agradezco MUCHÍSIMO :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**

**P.D 1: No puedo creer que mañana sea la Glee-duación... voy a llorar tanto :'(**

**P.D 2: Pero aunque sea creo que tendremos Monchele asegurado hasta la cuarta temporada... ¡todavía no puedo creer que se hayan besado en público! :')**


	7. Sorpresa

**Ya va a ser un mes desde que subí el capítulo anterior y les pido mil disculpas por eso. Creo que lo de actualizar todos los lunes no lo voy a poder cumplir, pero voy a intentar no demorarme tanto entre capítulo y capítulo. Hoy es jueves, pero como finalmente terminé éste, no quería esperar hasta el lunes para subirlo. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Cory no podía estar más agradecido por el hecho de que las únicas funciones semanales del espectáculo de Lea se dieran justamente los jueves y viernes, pues así tendría afortunadamente esta segunda oportunidad para verla. ¿Pero qué haría con su banda? Jared lo había autorizado a quedarse en Nueva York una noche más, no dos. El canadiense no tenía ninguna duda de que aún no era su momento de partir, ¿pero cómo les explicaría aquello a sus amigos?

Reacio a tener que escuchar los insultos de los mismos al comunicarles su decisión, se limitó a mandarle al manager un mensaje de texto tan simple como "_Suerte esta noche, tampoco los acompañaré._" Una vez éste enviado, Cory apagó su teléfono sabiendo que probablemente las llamadas de los chicos no tardarían en llegar. No importaba cuán grande fuera el público de Washington, su anhelo por Lea era de seguro aún mayor.

* * *

Lea estaba sentada en su camarín con los ojos cerrados mientras la maquilladora hacía su magia en los párpados de la morena, cuando de repente el director de la obra se apareció adentro del cuarto.

—Lea, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —ésta abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida—. Tú, como te llames, tómate un descanso, necesito a mi Cosette —le ordenó a la segunda muchacha.

La maquilladora obedeció sin rodeos, retirándose del camerino, y a los pocos segundos el hombre consiguió su objetivo de tener a Lea para él solo.

—Lea, cariño, he hecho un pequeño cambio para esta función.

—¿De qué habla?

—Quiero que cuando tú y Darren terminen de cantar _"Every Day"_, lo beses apasionadamente.

Lea levantó las cejas con asombro.

—Pero… eso no está en el guión...

—Lo sé, lo he agregado a último momento. Y así como te sorprende a ti, tiene que sorprender al público entero y a Darren mismo.

—¿Él no sabe de esto?

—No, justamente, ¡eso lo hará más espontáneo y se verá más real! Asegúrate de poner en ese beso todos los sentimientos que tiene Cosette por Marius, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven no sabía qué decir. No es que le molestara hacerlo, era su trabajo y una buena actriz no debería tener problema alguno con interpretar cualquier cosa que se le encomiende, pero no por eso se sentía menos confundida frente al planteo del director.

—¿Lea?

—S…sí, lo haré.

—Ésa es mi chica. Confío en que lo harás maravillosamente; además, si me dejas serte honesto, dudo que ni Darren ni ningún otro hombre en sus cabales pueda resistirse a un beso tuyo —dijo el señor con una sonrisa traviesa, y Lea soltó una risita.

—¿Hay algún otro cambio del que deba saber?

—No, eso sería todo, querida. Muchas gracias, te dejo con tu amiga.

—Es mi maquilladora…

—Lo que sea. Adiós, Lea.

Y así, el director finalmente desapareció del camarín, y la inocente maquilladora regresó a su trabajo.

Mientras ésta realizaba su rutina, Lea no podía evitar seguir pensando en lo que se le acababa de pedir. Darren Criss era el actor que interpretaba a Marius, el amado de Cosette, en el musical, y tenía que admitir que besarlo sería algo incómodo para ella pues éste se le había insinuado más de una vez, incluso cuando estaba de novia. El chico era muy simpático, atractivo, e indiscutiblemente talentoso, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que obviamente él quería algo con ella que ella… no quería con él.

Sin embargo, no había nada que Lea pudiera hacer al respecto. Era una orden del director, y como tal, ella debería cumplirla. Después de todo, ¿qué había de relevante en un simple y completamente profesional beso? Claro, eso sin tener en cuenta que los de Darren serían los primeros labios que tocaría después de haber roto con Theo, y que hubiera preferido que éstos fueran los de otra persona, quizás, ¿por qué no?, los de un alto y guapísimo canadiense al que aún no se había podido sacar de la cabeza.

* * *

Cory vagamente entendía de qué se trataba el musical, aun siendo ya su segunda vez como espectador de él. Tal vez la razón no era el grado de dificultad del mismo, sino más bien el centro donde la totalidad de su concentración estaba enfocada a lo largo de la obra. Todo lo que parecía ver era Lea: Lea allí, Lea allá; Lea haciendo esto, Lea haciendo lo otro… Realmente esa mujer lo tenía loco.

Tal es así, que en el momento en que ella entonó la última nota de una de las canciones que le correspondían a su personaje, Cory casi se ahogó en su propia saliva al ver lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después.

De un momento a otro, la actriz se encontró sujetando con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de su aparentemente coestrella, justo antes de presionar sus labios sobre los de él. El moreno, víctima de sus encantos, no tardó demasiado en abrazar a Lea por la cintura y profundizar aquel beso fogosamente, casi durante todo un minuto.

Cory tenía los ojos como platos, y hasta había quedado algo inmóvil. No sólo estaba completamente seguro de que lo que acababa de suceder no había pasado la noche anterior, sino que ver a Lea, a esa neoyorkina que había protagonizado todo y cada uno de sus pensamientos desde el momento en que vio ese famoso cartel, besando a otro hombre, era algo que definitivamente él no se estaba esperando.

La sonrisa que el afortunado, o al menos así lo era para Cory, esbozó tras el beso, hizo desear a este último arrancársela de la cara con una dolorosa y merecida _trompada. _Sí, estaba celoso… No, estaba _muerto_ de los celos. Nunca había anhelado ser otra persona tanto como en ese instante. Él quería ser quien interpretase al tal Marius, o mejor dicho, _él quería ser quien besase a Lea Michele._

* * *

Al bajarse el telón por última vez, dándose así por finalizada la función, el director fue el primero en acercarse a Lea, y enseguida también se le sumó alguien más.

—Eso estuvo impresionante, Lea. No podía esperar menos de ti.

—Gracias, supongo… —dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Impresionante? Eso es subestimarla. Yo creo que nunca estuvo mejor… —opinó Darren, guiñándole el ojo a la morena después.

Lea tragó saliva al escuchar su voz.

—¡Darren! —exclamó el director—. Tú sí que supiste cómo responder a ese beso, campeón —lo felicitó, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda—. La verdad es que ustedes dos tienen una química innegable, ¡han dejado al público encantado!

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es realmente un honor para mí trabajar con ella…. Eres la mezcla perfecta entre el talento y la belleza, Lea…

—Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos... —avisó el otro hombre— ¡Buen fin de semana!

—¡No! —quiso detenerlo la joven— No hace falta que se…—suspiró— vaya.

Era demasiado tarde… Ya no podría zafarse de los coqueteos de Darren que, como si fuera poco, de seguro se habrían potenciado tras el beso.

—¿Qué harás esta noche, Lee?

—¿Yo? Eh… tengo que acostarme temprano, mañana…

—¿Es sábado?

_Rayos, eso es cierto.,_ pensó.

—Vamos, Lea, es sólo una cita…

—No, Darren, lo siento… Eres mi compañero de trabajo, sería muy incómodo si las cosas no salieran bien…

—¿Y por qué deberían salir mal?

—De verdad lo lamento pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Es que no te agrado?

—¡No! No es eso, créeme… Es sólo que acabo de terminar una relación muy seria, y aún no estoy preparada para salir con alguien más.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo? —preguntó seductoramente.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír, el moreno tenía lo suyo…

—Ni siquiera contigo, Dar.

—De acuerdo… Pero ya sabes, si cambias de opinión…

—Tengo tu número.

—Genial. Bien… ya puedes irte.

—Gracias —rió ella—. Nos vemos.

—Espera, ¿no quieres despedirme como lo hiciste en el escenario? —sugirió, haciendo una cómica mueca con sus labios para que Lea lo besase.

—Oh, ¡ya para!

* * *

Al llegar a su camarín, Lea no podía creer lo que veía, o mejor dicho, _a quién _veía.

—¿Cory? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando Cory la vio, inmediatamente sonrió y recordó qué era lo que lo había traído a ese teatro. No iba a dejar que los celos lo desviasen de ese objetivo.

—La puerta estaba abierta…

—¿No deberías estar en Washington? —preguntó, totalmente confundida.

—Yo… simplemente no me pude ir.

Ella seguía sin comprender, y su cara lo demostraba perfectamente.

—Lea… ¿Lo de esta mañana? Yo _sí _quería que sea una cita.

La morena no podía estar más sorprendida…

—¿Ah sí?

Cory caminó un paso hacia ella.

—Sí… Y si para ti no lo fue, entonces quiero que tengamos una que sí lo sea. Sólo concédeme ese favor, y entonces te dejaré en paz —dio otro paso, hasta quedar a no más que escasos centímetros de ella—. ¿Qué dices?

La cercanía al muchacho la desconcentraba un poco, esos ojos, esa sonrisa torcida… Pero no titubeó ni un solo segundo antes de responder.

—¿Dónde nos vemos?

Él sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—Tú dime; yo soy el turista, ¿recuerdas?

Lea rió.

—Cierto. Pues… —lo pensó por un momento— podrías venir a mi departamento, si quieres…

Cory no podía creerlo… Lea Michele lo estaba invitando a nada más y nada menos que a su departamento.

—¿De veras?

—¿Por qué no aguardas afuera, esperas a que me quite esta antigüedad que tengo como vestuario, y nos vamos en mi coche?

El canadiense rió para sí, más que fascinado con la idea.

—Claro, Lea… Tómate tu tiempo que no tengo ningún apuro.

Le guiñó un ojo a la actriz, y con eso abandonó el camerino, dejando nuevamente a la morena suspirando por él…

* * *

**Entonces... ¿se viene una cita Monchele en casa de Lea? ¿Cómo saldrá eso? ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Darren? ¿Les gusta Learren y quisieran ver algo de ellos? Cuéntenmelo todo, amo sus reviews y no voy a parar de decir lo muy agradecida que me siento por ellos :)**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	8. Cita

**¡Holis! Estoy algo entusiasmada por este capítulo, así que los voy a dejar leer sin más preámbulos... :)**

* * *

Una vez que el auto de Lea, y el ascensor, dejaron a ella y a Cory en la puerta del departamento de la muchacha, ambos se adentraron a él con las mismas sonrisas con las que habían salido del teatro y que por alguna razón no habían parecido querer irse de sus respectivos rostros en todo el camino.

—Menuda suite de hotel tienes aquí… —observó el joven, mirando hacia a su alrededor con admiración, y la anfitriona rió—. ¿No compartes piso con nadie?

—Solía hacerlo con Jon, pero me abandonó por su novio… —respondió con un puchero.

—Novia, querrás decir… —acotó Cory, recordando con bastante seguridad que "Jon" era el nombre del amigo - y no amiga - de Lea a quien, por cierto, tanto le debía por nada más y nada menos que haberle permitido conocerla.

Ésta soltó entonces una carcajada que, aunque por un lado le hizo imposible al canadiense no reír con ella, lo dejó un tanto confundido.

—¿No lo sabías, cierto? ¡Jon es gay! —exclamó la morena, divertida.

Cory no tuvo más remedio que reírse de su propia malinterpretación de las cosas, y por un momento ambos se encontraron simplemente así… riéndose juntos, secretamente encantados con la sonrisa del otro.

* * *

Tras conversar cómodamente sentados en el sofá, manteniendo la distancia necesaria entre ellos como para no, justamente, incomodar al otro, Lea finalmente dijo lo que el impaciente estómago de Cory estaba esperando oír.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Eso depende, ¿qué tienes para comer? —bromeó el castaño.

—En realidad, no creo que nada de lo que tenga en mi refrigerador llame tu apetito…

—¿Por qué lo dices? Lea, con todo respeto, tú no conoces este lado mío… Cuando se trata de comida, no hay nada que no llame mi apetito.

—¿Ah no? —rió la chica—. ¿Por lo que te puedo traer una ensalada de espinaca y achicoria, y te la devorarías toda?

Como respuesta, Cory hizo un sutil e inevitable gesto de repugnancia que no tardó en hacer a Lea tentar de la risa otra vez.

—¿Por qué mejor no pedimos unas hamburguesas en McDonald's? —sugirió, sin demasiadas ganas de vomitarle aquellas hortalizas a Lea en su propio retrete—. ¡Yo pagaré esta vez!

—Cory, —dijo la actriz, con la mayor suavidad que logró— soy vegetariana.

Él abrió la mandíbula dibujando una pequeña "O", más avergonzado que asombrado, y Lea deseó como nunca hasta ese entonces quitársela de la boca con sus propios labios. El muchacho era en verdad adorable, y no dejaba de sorprenderle cómo con tan pocos esfuerzos podía hacerla reír así.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó el joven, sintiéndose increíblemente humillado. ¿Qué tenía la mala suerte con él como para hacerle ofrecer hamburguesas a una chica vegetariana, que como si fuera poco, lo volvía loco?

—¡No tienes que disculparte, tonto! —rió—. No es como si hubieras mencionado a algún familiar mío difunto ni nada tan grave, y además no tenías por qué saber.

—Lo sé, es que… creo que tengo un pequeño problema con… disgustarte —confesó con timidez—. Tengo miedo de hacer algo, cualquier estupidez de las que lamentablemente sé que soy capaz, que te haga… —miró a Lea a los ojos por un instante— alejarte de mí.

La morena se tomó unos segundos para contemplar esa cara con detenimiento, todavía intentando descifrar cómo era que ese hombre sentado a su lado era real y no producto de su imaginación, y finalmente sonrió. Sonrió y se acercó un poco hacia el lado del sofá donde Cory estaba sentado, lo justo y suficiente para tomar su enorme mano con la bastante más pequeña suya.

—¿Honestamente? —susurró—. Nada de ti me disgusta, y tampoco creo que nada me haga alejarme porque… por alguna razón… no quiero hacerlo.

El baterista contestó a aquello dedicándole esa cálida sonrisa torcida que decía mucho más que mil palabras, pues no pudo hacer otra cosa más que eso…

Sólo había algo más que le hubiera gustado hacer, así… tan cerca el uno del otro como estaban, pero temía que ella no estuviese preparada, incluso si acababa de decirle que no había nada que él hiciese que la pudiera hacer tomar distancia. Porque… un beso requería el momento perfecto, y la verdad era que su estómago….

—¿Te gustan las pastas? —preguntó Lea, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Porque ahora que me acuerdo, ¡tengo tallarines para cocinar!

Cory le dio un apretón a la mano de su cita, que ahora ya podía llamar como tal, aprovechando que seguía unida a la suya.

—Me encantan —replicó sonriente.

* * *

Mientras los tallarines que Lea había preparado con algo de ayuda de Cory se cocinaban, la primera comenzó a poner la mesa para matar el tiempo de espera.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —se ofreció él, reacio a dejarla que hiciera todo sola.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, a decir verdad me gusta hacer estas cosas por mí misma.

—Claro… ¿te molesta si paso al baño?

—¡Para nada! ¿Ves ese pasillo? —le señaló— La primera puerta es el baño.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Cory se dirigió a la dirección que Lea le acababa de brindar, y al salir del baño y regresar a dicho pasillo, un portarretrato colgado en la pared lo detuvo pues encuadraba una foto de ella y un hombre que definitivamente no era Jon. Algo en la cercanía entre ambas personas le llamó la atención, y sabiendo que no dormiría hasta saber quién era ese muchacho, tomó el portarretrato en sus manos y volvió con él hacia donde estaba Lea.

—¡Ya casi está lista la comida! —exclamó ésta desde la cocina al escucharlo acercarse— ¿Quieres ir sentándote? —le preguntó, volteándose hacia él y notando entonces el objeto que llevaba consigo— ¿Qué haces con eso?

La morena se acercó rápidamente hacia él y se lo quitó casi con violencia.

—Perdón, es que… yo sólo… quería saber quién era él…

Lea frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta, y dejó el portarretrato a un lado sobre la mesada y boca abajo.

—Nadie interesante, ni siquiera sé por qué lo sigo teniendo colgado allí.

—Te ves… irritada —observó el canadiense, comenzando a arrepentirse por haberse metido donde no le correspondía.

—No es nada, olvídalo. ¿Puedes sentarte, por favor? Los tallarines se pasarán —dijo, dándole la espalda para destapar la olla en cuestión.

Cory obedeció, poco convencido con la respuesta ajena pero sabiendo que si insistía terminaría por hacerla enfadar de verdad. ¿Quién podía ser ese tipo? ¿Un ex? ¿Cuál de todos? Fuese quien fuese, no podía evitar sentir una celosa curiosidad al respecto…

* * *

Lea sirvió una ración de tallarines en los platos de cada uno, y finalmente tomó asiento frente a su invitado.

—Esto se ve exquisito… —pronunció el mismo.

—Pruébalo antes de halagarme —sostuvo ella, quien ya había empezado a comer y continuaba distante. Al menos más distante que antes de que Cory tomase la pésima decisión de ir al baño, claro.

—Tienes razón… Provecho —dijo antes de saborear su primer bocado —. _Mmm_… Lea, en serio te han quedado deliciosos…

—Gracias.

—¿Siempre cocinas?

—Siempre que tengo tiempo… y ganas. Mi mamá me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Edith.

—¿Y tu papá?

—Marc…

—¿Marc Michele?

—Sarfati, en realidad —Cory frunció el ceño, confundido, y Lea sonrió por primera vez desde que se había sentado— Mi verdadero nombre es Lea Sarfati, pero en mi primera audición me lo cambié a Lea Michele.

—¿De veras? ¿Y eso por qué?

—No lo sé… Supongo que como mis compañeros solían inventarme crueles apodos a partir de mi apellido cuando era pequeña, no quise que en el mundo del espectáculo me conocieran con ése.

—Ya veo… Ahora todos esos niños que se burlaron de ti deben sentirse unos imbéciles viendo la enorme estrella en la que te has convertido….

—Sí, siempre está ese tipo de gente en tu camino… Cientos de veces me han criticado por mi nariz, por no ser lo suficientemente linda para ser famosa… ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Pero… sabes que los que dicen esas cosas son sólo unos mentirosos que te tienen envidia, ¿no?

—Supongo…

—No, en serio, Lea… Tú eres más que hermosa tal cual eres, ni te molestes en escucharlos.

Lea sonrió tras esas palabras, y recordó nuevamente que ahí estaba el hombre que tanto le gustaba, que lo que había ocurrido con el portarretrato era sólo un pormenor, y supo que lo mejor sería aclararlo pues no deseaba tener ningún tipo de secretos con él.

—Es mi ex —soltó sin preámbulo alguno—. El chico de la foto, es mi ex.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.

—Y como bien te dije recién, no es nadie interesante… Me rompió el corazón cuando lo encontré con otra mujer aquí mismo, y desde entonces sólo quiero borrar sus recuerdos. Por eso es que debería haber tirado ese portarretrato, pero al parecer se me pasó.

—¿Aquí mismo? Qué hijo… de su madre. ¿Cómo pudo?

—No lo sé, pero de todas formas esa relación no iba para más. Por un lado me alegro de que haya terminado así, pues sino podría haber seguido como estaba sin que yo me diese cuenta.

—Lea… ese tipo es un idiota. No se merece haberte tenido nunca, si me permites… Si yo hubiera sido él, jamás de los jamases te habría hecho algo así.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé…

—Sabes… ¿que es un idiota, o que yo nunca te habría hecho eso?

—Ambas…

Cory le devolvió la sonrisa, y de repente Lea comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es que… —trató de contener sus carcajadas— tienes bigotes de salsa en la cara.

—Rayos…

El avergonzado baterista amagó a tomar su servilleta para limpiarse, pero Lea lo detuvo cubriendo su mano con la propia.

—Déjame a mí… —murmuró.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lugar de Cory, donde empezó a pasar suavemente la servilleta por su rostro. Mientras ella realizaba esta acción, ambos mantuvieron un profundo contacto visual, a tal punto que Lea soltó la servilleta de los nervios. Quiso agacharse para levantarla, pero en esta ocasión fue él quien se lo impidió, tomándole la mano con la suya derecha, y llevando la izquierda hasta su mentón.

—Puedes besarme si quieres… —susurró la neoyorkina, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cory tragó saliva.

—Quiero.

* * *

**Lalala... ¿qué les pareció? :D ¿Qué tal ese final similar al primer beso Finchel? Espero que les haya gustado, y que se animen a contarme cómo piensan o les gustaría que esta cita continúe ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	9. Postre

******Capítulo 9: Postre.**

**¡Hola, lectoras! Perdón por otras dos semanas sin actualizar u.u Les cuento que acabo de empezar mis vacaciones de invierno, así que puede que ahora actualice un poco más seguido :) Bueno... ¡los dejo leer!**

* * *

Aún sosteniendo tanto el mentón de Lea como su mano izquierda, Cory se levantó de su silla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos en todo momento. Una vez de pie, sin embargo, sus ojos bajaron a los labios de la morena, que estaban pintados con un brillo labial rosado, y terminaron por cerrarse, al tiempo en que él acercaba sus propios labios a los de ella.

Al rozarse, Lea se sintió de un modo relativamente similar al de su primer beso. Quizás ya no era una niña pequeña e inocente, pero las sensaciones que Cory producía en ella eran igual de nuevas y especiales que las que recordaba haber experimentado aquel día, sólo que en esta ocasión, mucho más gratificantes.

Por su parte, Cory estaba seguro que aquella era la primera vez que un beso lo afectaba tanto. De todas las chicas que había besado –que créanme, fueron bastantes-, ninguna lo había dejado tan deseoso por más, y fue por eso que apenas se despegó de esos deliciosos labios en busca de la reacción de Lea, llevó ambos de sus brazos hacia la espalda de ésta para atraerla más a sí y besarla hambrientamente.

Ella respondió a esto estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba para rodear el cuello ajeno, aferrando sus dedos al cabello del muchacho mientras continuaba besándolo a una creciente intensidad. En cierto punto, se atrevió a entreabrir su boca, dándole entrada a la lengua de Cory, y éste no tardó en aceptar la invitación, explorando cada rincón de aquel territorio que privilegiadamente estaba conociendo y del que anhelaba a partir de ahora ser el único turista.

Reacio a detener aquella apasionada sesión de besos pero incapaz de proseguir sin aunque sea tomar una bocanada de aire, Cory se soltó de los labios de Lea, encontrándose enseguida con un par de oscuros y notablemente encendidos ojos fijados en él. Quiso retomar lo que estaban haciendo desde hacía ya minutos, pero para su sorpresa, la joven se alejó impidiéndole lograr este objetivo.

Frunció el ceño, confundido, y ella bajó la mirada al suelo, sus brazos todavía alrededor del cuello del canadiense.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó éste, preocupado.

Lea tragó saliva y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quisiera invitarte a mi habitación… pero antes necesito saber qué pasará después.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió él suavemente, sin querer ofenderla.

—Bueno… si mal no recuerdo, vives en la otra punta del país…

Cory entendió entonces a qué se refería la actriz, y supo también que ella tenía razón… Ir más lejos o no significaba básicamente quedarse en Nueva York con la mujer que por primera vez le hacía sentir… ganas de quedarse, o elegir continuar su vida como venía, viviendo de la música que después de todo… era su verdadero amor.

—Lea…

—No, no digas nada... —sonrió Lea— Lo entiendo. No quiero hacerte elegir, no debes.

Bajó así sus brazos de donde los tenía, dejándolo ir…

Pero Cory no quería irse.

En su lugar, la abrazó con más fuerza, acercándola aún más si eso era posible, tanto que sus narices podían tocarse. Lea sintió el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse ante la cercanía…

—No tengo que elegir… porque no quiero. No pretendo dejar la banda, pero tampoco pienso abandonar esto… —tomó la mano de la neoyorkina, llevándola hasta la posición de su corazón— ¿Ves cómo late? Es por ti… Tienes algo… _Tenemos _algo, y no me rendiré con eso hasta descubrir qué es.

—Pero… la gira…

—Puede esperar…

—¿Y si te echan?

—Ven conmigo… —sugirió, un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Acompáñame, no le quedan muchas fechas, ¡estarás de vuelta antes de tu próximo espectáculo! —le aseguró, más que entusiasmado con la idea que no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

—Cory, ¿estás loco? ¡Acabamos de conocernos! —exclamó riendo.

—¿Y eso qué? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo…

—¿Y qué vendría a ser eso?

—Como… como si el destino nos aguardase algo muy especial… algo que no podemos dejar pasar… ¿Lo sientes o no?

Lea observó el rostro del baterista durante unos instantes: su sonrisa sincera e inocente, su mirada pura y expectante… y lo supo. Como respuesta, entonces, esbozó una dulce sonrisa que sin necesitar pronunciarlo, Cory reconoció como un sí.

Y bastó sólo eso para atacar sus labios nuevamente, hundiéndose cada uno en los besos del otro desconociendo límite alguno…

* * *

Despertarse en la cama de Lea le verificó que lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, o en todo caso, había sido uno hecho realidad. Le sorprendió, sin embargo, que ella no estuviese acostada a su lado, y se sentó para estirar sus brazos mientras daba un despabilador bostezo.

—Buenos días, dormilón —saludó la sonriente dueña de casa, entrando a la habitación.

Cory sonrió automáticamente ante la muy poco desagradable imagen de la mujer más sexy con la que en su vida había dormido vistiendo ninguna otra cosa aparte de su camisa, la cual por supuesto le quedaba bastante grande –pero no por eso menos bien-, y sus cabellos negros y salvajes adornando sus hombros. Traía una taza de café en cada mano, y se sentó junto al muchacho alcanzándole una. Éste la recibió con un beso en los labios, sintiéndose ahora libre de robarle uno cada vez que se le antojase tras la impresionante velada que habían compartido en su "primera cita".

—Buenos días, preciosa —susurró a pocos centímetros de sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos una vez más.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Nada mal —replicó, claro, como una subestimación —. ¿Y tú?

—Nada mal, tampoco —contestó ella, sonriendo.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo de las sonrisas? —inquirió, embelesado.

—No sabía de la existencia de ese mundo —bromeó—. Y gracias…

—No agradezcas, es sólo la verdad…

Lea se mordió el labio inferior, aún sonriendo, y le dio otro trago a su café, bebida de la que definitivamente era la fan número uno.

—Entonces… —pronunció él— ¿Vendrás conmigo a lo que queda de la gira?

La chica bebió lo poco que quedaba en su taza para dejarla en su mesita de luz, y se sentó sobre el regazo del joven, el cual la rodeó por la espalda con su brazo libre.

—¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó, aferrada a su cuello y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Las comisuras de los labios de Cory se extendieron hasta dibujar una sonrisa que mostraba la totalidad de su dentadura, y dejó su propia taza en la mesita de luz del lado de la cama correspondiente. Lea, por su parte, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas ajenas y se apoderó de la boca del hombre sin piedad.

Conforme los besos tomaban temperatura, Cory empezó a sentir una incipiente presión entre sus piernas que lo obligó a detenerse.

—Tú sí que me vuelves loco, Lea Michele Sarfati.

Ésta soltó una carcajada, y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del chico sobre el que empezó a salpicar pequeños y húmedos besos que culminaron con una tentadora sugerencia al oído a la que Cory se vio incapaz de negarse.

—¿Qué me dices de una segunda ronda?

* * *

Al encender su teléfono, a Cory no le sorprendió ninguna de los cientos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que había recibido desde que lo apagó. Era obvio que le esperaba una larga charla con Jared, así como que debería darle una buena explicación….

—Desapareces del mapa por dos noches, ¡¿y ahora pretendes que te dejemos traerte a una chica? ¡¿Has perdido tu maldita cabeza?

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no es cualquier chica, es… especial —pronunció, sonriendo mientras la veía preparar el almuerzo—. Lamento no haber estado anoche, sé que estuve mal, pero no volverá a pasar, lo prometo…

—Sólo dime, ¿qué cosa tiene esta chica que de repente parece ser más importante que tu propia banda? ¿Valió la pena quedarte, por lo menos?

—¡Claro que valió!

—Vaya… por tu entusiasmo debo suponer que Cory Jr. tuvo una gran noche…

—¡Jared!

—¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

—¡No! Es decir… sí, pero no llames "Cory Jr." a mi… amigo, ¿quieres?

Jared rompió en carcajadas.

—¡Lo sabía! Felicitaciones, hermano. Bueno… déjame consultarlo con los chicos y luego te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Genial, muchas gracias, Jar, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí…

—De nada, Cor, ¡mándale saludos a Cory Jr. de mi parte!

Cory puso los ojos en blanco y colgó. Lea, ya vestida, se acercó a él sonriendo y con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Así que "Cory Jr.", eh? —bromeó.

—Ni lo menciones, por favor… —dijo él, avergonzado.

Lea rió, y posó una mano sobre el pecho del chico.

—Eres adorable…

—Y tú una bruja malvada y sexy.

Riendo, la morena se puso en puntas de pie para besar a su… ¿qué era? ¿Su novio? Cory todavía no le había preguntado si quería ser su novia, pero pedirle acompañarlo en nada más y nada menos que la gira de su banda sonaba bastante parecido…

—Ven, vamos a comer la _embrujada_ comida que cociné… — lo invitó, tomándole la mano.

—A sus órdenes, mi lady —contestó, y ambos rieron al unísono.

* * *

Mientras comían como postre frutas que Lea tenía en su refrigerador, el teléfono de Cory sonó. Era Jared.

—¡Amigo! ¿Hablaste con los chicos?

—Sí… —replicó el manager, en un tono un poco más frío de lo normal- Dicen que tu chica puede venir con una condición…

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el castaño, desconcertado.

—Que sea parte del show…

* * *

**¡! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que opinará Lea de esta condición que los compañeros de la banda de Cory han puesto para que los acompañe en la gira? ¿Accederá? ¡Espero sus opiniones!**

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews :)**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	10. Pizza

**********Capítulo 10: Pizza.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y tweets, y por sobre todas las cosas, por leer la historia. Significa mucho para mí :) ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

Tras colgar, Cory sabía que tenía que informarle las noticias a Lea, pero no sabía cómo… Por mucho que deseaba que lo acompañase a la gira, no quería presionarla con semejante condición. Bastante había sido que aceptarse ir con él, ¿pero hacerla cantar en los shows? Ése era un compromiso demasiado grande…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lea, impaciente—. ¿Puedo ir?

Cory podía ver la ilusión en los oscuros ojos de la morena… tenía que decírselo. Resopló, y estiró su brazo hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa, donde ella estaba sentada, para tomarle la mano.

—Lea…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieren que vaya? —inquirió, dicha ilusión desvaneciéndose de su mirada…

—No, no es eso…

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué te dijeron, Cory?

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? —ella asintió, sonriendo al pensar que todavía no había sido una semana desde entonces, y sin embargo, ya habían ocurrido tantas cosas entre ambos…—. ¿Te… te molestaría volver a subirte al escenario con nosotros un par de veces más?

El semblante de Lea cambió de repente… su ceño se frunció y su boca se abrió sin dejar pasar sonido alguno durante algunos instantes. ¿Querían que ella cantase en la gira? ¿Ésa era la condición para poder ir?

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, en serio… Yo… supongo que yo puedo quedarme aquí un tiempo más…

—No —lo interrumpió—. No dejaré que arruines tu carrera por mí, tienes que ir.

—Pero… ¿y tú?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros con una mirada triste... y Cory supo que no podría contar con su compañía.

—De veras me gustaría poder acompañarte… pero no puedo aceptar lo que me piden. Significaría muchas cosas a las que lamentablemente no me puedo comprometer, lo lamento, pero no… no puedo.

Cory asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un apretón a la mano de Lea, totalmente reacio a que ella se sintiese mal respecto a esto. No era su culpa, ni la de nadie… bueno, quizás sí un poco la de él.

—¡No te preocupes! Lea, lo entiendo perfectamente… Es básicamente como si te estuvieran ofreciendo un trabajo, y ése no fue el plan, ¿verdad? Tranquila, le diré a Jared que no seguiré con la gira.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —espetó Lea— Cory Monteith, tú irás a esa gira así te tenga que empujar al avión, ¿entendiste?

Cory rió.

—De acuerdo… Pero volveré…

—O podría ir yo a L.A… ¿no? —sugirió la sonriente neoyorkina.

—Como tú quieras —respondió, contagiado por su sonrisa—. Aquí, allá… pero ésta no será la última vez que nos vemos, de eso no hay dudas.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —quiso saber, levantando una ceja divertidamente.

—Porque si todo sale bien… —Cory tomó la otra mano de Lea para así estar unidos por ambas— no habrá última vez.

Lea, sin embargo, se soltó de él… pero sólo para poder ponerse de pie, caminar hasta su lugar, y sosteniendo sus mejillas cubiertas por una sutil capa de barba, depositar un dulce beso en sus labios que inmediatamente lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

Más tarde, tras haber reservado un vuelo online y buscado sus cosas del hotel, Lea llevó a Cory al aeropuerto. Éste tomaría un vuelo a Boston, donde Bonnie Dune daría un concierto esa noche después de haber dado otros dos en Washington D.C… sin el baterista.

—Supongo que… ¿adiós? —pronunció Lea con pocas, si es que las tenía, ganas de despedirse— No me gustan las despedidas…

—No es una despedida… es un "hasta pronto". Además, si no te molesta, te llamaré apenas llegue.

—¿Cómo me va a molestar, tonto? —preguntó riendo y dándole un inofensivo golpe en el brazo—. Es más, te _obligo_ a que lo hagas.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó el castaño, siguiéndole el juego mientras levantaba suavemente el rostro de Lea tomando su mentón.

—Sí —contestó sin rodeos, e instantáneamente unió sus labios a los de él.

Consciente de que no podría gozar de sus besos por varios días, Cory no perdió la oportunidad de insertar una pizca de pasión en éste, besándola como si no hubiera ni una sola persona en todo el JFK más que ellos dos. Lea, por su parte, no pareció mostrar objeción alguna al respecto… al menos no hasta que el llamado en altavoz del vuelo del joven los obligó a detenerse.

—Cuídate…

—Tú también. ¿Y Lea?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lea sonrió.

—¡Absolutamente!

Y volvió a besarlo, ahora oficialmente como su novio, para finalmente dejarlo ir.

* * *

Jon estaba preocupado. No había tenido noticias de Lea en más de 24 horas y eso, para Jonathan Groff, definitivamente era decir mucho. Por eso, le envió un mensaje de texto preguntando si se verían para cenar al que ella respondió con un "_Ven a casa. No tienes idea de todo lo que tengo para contarte." _El chico dio gracias a Dios por el evento que su novio Zach tenía esa noche, porque así fuera sábado –día que ambos solían reservarse para el otro-, un mensaje de su mejor amiga como tal era una prioridad.

Compró pizza vegetariana en el camino, la favorita de Lea, y enseguida estuvo en el departamento de ésta, ansioso por escuchar aquello que tanto tenía para contarle.

—¡¿DE NOVIA? —escupió Jon, literalmente, escupiendo el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la boca— ¿TE PUSISTE DE NOVIA CON EL BATERISTA?

Lea se echó a reír.

—Así es…

—Pero… no lo entiendo… ¿ayer no me habías dicho que no querías saber más nada con él?

—No fueron ésas mis palabras exactamente, pero de todos modos, eso fue antes de que él se apareciera en el teatro anoche… ¡eso _sí _que no me lo esperaba!

—¿Ver dos noches seguidas la obra? ¿Pagar por ello? Lea, me equivoqué, ese hombre no está "interesado" en ti… ¡está _loco_ por ti!

—Y bueno… la cosa es mutua….

Jon sonrió. Podía decirlo… su amiga se estaba enamorando.

—¿Así que él pasó la noche aquí? —ella asintió— ¿Y qué tal es, ya sabes, en la cama?

—¡JON!

—¿Qué? Bueno, si no me quieres contar, supongo que muy bueno no debe ser…

Lea no lo dudó, y le arrojó al muchacho su porción de pizza en la cara, pero más que servir como lección, Jon terminó por comérsela sin problema alguno…

—Para que lo sepas, es maravilloso…

—Vaya, nunca usaste ese calificativo para hablar de Theo… ¿para cuándo la boda?

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada, y regresó a lo poco que quedaba de pizza en la caja… ¿estaría enamorándose de verdad?

* * *

Después del concierto, ya en Boston, Cory y sus compañeros de la banda salieron a comer a una pizzería. Desde que había llegado, el canadiense había sentido un cierto rechazo de parte de éstos, como si aún estuvieran enfadados por su ausencia en las últimas dos noches…

—¿Qué tal estuvo D.C? —preguntó mientras esperaban sus pedidos, con el objetivo de sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Fabuloso —respondió Justin, intercambiando miradas cómplices con los demás—. Nuestro mejor destino hasta el momento.

—Nueva York no estuvo nada mal tampoco, —agregó Seth— ¿no es así, Cory?

—Creo que él lo disfrutó más que todos nosotros juntos… —opinó Josh.

Cory rió casi sin gracia… era obvio lo que estaba pasando allí, pero prefirió callarse pues no tenía intenciones de discutir.

—¿Y la chica de _I Love Rock 'n Roll_? —inquirió Justin— ¿Por qué no quiso venir?

—Se llama Lea, por enésima vez… —remarcó Cory— Y no es que no quiso venir, simplemente no podía comprometerse a ser parte del show… ésa no es la idea de un viaje romántico.

—Tú lo dijiste, Monteith. ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió la gira de nuestra banda en un viaje romántico?

—Justin… —lo quiso calmar Jared, hasta ahora el único que no se había mostrado molesto con el castaño.

—¡Justin mi abuela! —exclamó él, furioso— ¿Es que te crees que esto es un juego? ¡No puedes decidir qué días tocas y cuáles te quedas con una chica salida de un maldito cartel!, ¿quién _demonios_ te crees que eres?

Cory no sabía qué decir…

—Un día está bien —continuó—, ¿pero dos? Eso fue demasiado. Creo que hablo por todos al decirte que, a partir de ahora… _estás fuera._

* * *

**Entonces... en este capítulo, Cory ganó una novia... ¿pero perdió a su banda? Pobrecito u.u ¿Qué les pareció? No dejen de comentar que me encanta leer lo qué piensan :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	11. Regreso

**Capítulo 11: Regreso.**

**Antes que nada... ¿11 REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR? Eso fue bastante más de lo que estoy acostumbrada a recibir jajaja, muchísimas gracias, ¡en serio! Cada uno de ellos me sacó una gran sonrisa :) Y qué coincidencia que éste resulta ser el capítulo 11, ¿no? xD Espero que no decepcione, y que todos estos días sin actualizar hayan valido la pena... ¡acá vamos!  
**

* * *

¿Fuera? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Realmente acababan de echarlo de la banda? No, no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber un error…

—Chicos, no pueden estar hablando en serio… —pronunció, mirando detenidamente a cada uno en busca de retractaciones—. Yo… lamento mucho lo de estos días, pero de veras prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¡tienen que darme otra oportunidad!

—Ya tuviste una… —acotó Seth—. Y también la elegiste a ella antes que a nosotros.

—Pero… yo sé que estuve mal… sí, debería haberme quedado un día más en vez de dos, ¡o quizás ninguno!, pero lo hice… y no lo haré otra vez. Déjenme aprender de mi error, castíguenme de otra manera si quieren, pero por favor… ¡no me echen!

—Ya lo decidimos, Cory… —dijo Josh—. Mientras no estabas…

—Jared… —lo encaró—. Amigo, ¿tú sabías de esto?

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, cabizbajo.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! —intervino Justin—. Te dejamos venir hasta acá para que puedas dar un último concierto y porque creímos que lo correcto sería decírtelo en la cara, nada más.

Cory no podía creerlo…

—Pensé que… pensé que todos éramos amigos.

—Lo éramos. Pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con la banda, al fin y al cabo, esto es un trabajo.

—No me importa el dinero… puedo tocar sin paga si es necesario, sólo…

—Cory —lo detuvo Jared—. Sólo vete, amigo… No hay nada que puedas hacer.

Y el pobre tuvo que aceptar que ésa era la realidad, darse por vencido… Miró una última vez a lo que hasta recién eran sus compañeros y dejó el lugar, devastado.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Allí en Boston, completamente solo… su situación era patética. Haber perdido a su banda, y sus amigos, había hecho su vida miserable en tan sólo unos pocos minutos…

Excepto por una cosa.

Aún tenía a Lea, nada más y nada menos que la razón por la que se había desatado todo este conflicto. La razón, mas no la culpable… pues el culpable allí era su corazón, quien ahora tenía dueña, y tras unas pocas horas de no verla, se podía decir que ya la extrañaba…

* * *

—¡Cory! —exclamó una dulce voz del otro lado del teléfono, milagrosamente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en el gris semblante del canadiense.

—Lea… no sabes lo mucho que necesitaba oírte…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas…

—¿Derrotado? ¿Inservible? ¿Inútil? Sí… así es como me siento.

—Pero… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó con una notable preocupación.

—Prefiero contártelo allá, estoy en el aeropuerto a punto de tomarme un avión de vuelta… Estaré allí en un par de horas.

—Pero… ¿y la banda? ¿La gira?

—Tú sólo espérame en tu casa, prometo decírtelo todo.

—Bu… bueno, ¿no quieres que vaya a esperarte al aeropuerto?

—No, estaré bien, gracias… Te… te quiero, Lea.

Ésta demoró unos segundos en responder…

—Yo también… Buen viaje.

Cory sonrió.

—No puedo esperar a verte —dijo antes de cortar.

* * *

Lea llevó la mano que sostenía su teléfono hacia su corazón, sentándose en su sofá con la mirada perdida, y Jon, que todavía estaba en su departamento y sentado en ese mismo sofá, no tardó en darse cuenta que la llamada de recién no había sido una más.

—Así que… ¿supongo que el baterista no pudo pasar tantos… minutos lejos de ti?

—Me dijo que me quería —pronunció, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

—Oh… ¿y tú…?

—Que a él también, claro…

—Entonces… no te ofendas, pero… ¿por qué te ves como poseída?

—Lo conocí el lunes, hoy es sábado… ¿no te parece un poco… apresurado?

—Bueno… quizás, pero si tú te sientes de la misma manera, no veo cuál sea el problema. La pregunta es… ¿te sientes de la misma manera?

La morena miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

—¿No te acabo de decir que le dije que yo también lo quería?

—Sí, pero no porque se lo hayas dicho…

—Sí lo quiero. Sólo… no sé… tengo… ¿miedo?

Jon se acercó más a Lea, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

—Lee, no es como si te hubiera dicho que te ama, sólo que te quiere, lo cual no es lo mismo.

—Lo sé… pero igual. Siento como que me estoy acercando demasiado a él y…

—No quieres terminar lastimada —ella asintió—. Pues mira… si tú quieres ir más lento, ve más lento. Ni él ni nadie te pueden presionar, más aún si acabas de salir de una relación de dos años. Estoy seguro que si él te quiere de verdad, te dejará que te tomes tu tiempo.

Lea le sonrió.

—¿Cómo es que siempre sabes exactamente qué decirme?

Jon se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo único que puede contestar a tu pregunta es que… soy increíble.

La muchacha comenzó a reír.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió tomando un almohadón— ¿Qué tanto?

La neoyorkina le lanzó el almohadón a su amigo en la cara, provocando que éste agarrara otro y se vengara. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos se vieron envueltos en una pelea de almohadones cual dos niños juguetones la cual debieron detener antes de que los vecinos vinieran a quejarse por el volumen de sus carcajadas.

Pronto Jon se fue, despidiendo a Lea con un abrazo y dejándola a la espera de su novio quien llegaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York, mientras esperaba su valija, una muchacha esbelta y rubia se acercó a Cory.

—Disculpa… ¿tú eres Cory Monteith, cierto?

—Eso dice mi documento al menos… —contestó, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señorita?

—¡Soy tu fan! —exclamó—. He visto todas tus apariciones como actor, y cuando estuvieron tú y tu banda aquí hace unos días no perdí la oportunidad para ir a verte, ¡te adoro!

El chico había quedado sin palabras… No estaba acostumbrado a que lo reconocieran por la calle, mucho menos en un aeropuerto.

—Lo siento, no quiero sonar como una acosadora pero… ¿te molestaría darme tu autógrafo?

—N…no, para nada, ¿tienes un papel?

—Aquí —le alcanzó una libreta con una lapicera, evidentemente entusiasmada.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jessica… ¡pero puedes decirme Jess!

—Claro… aquí tienes, Jess —dijo, devolviéndole la libreta donde acababa de dejar su autógrafo.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

—No es nada, gracias a ti por… ser mi fan. Eres en realidad la primera persona que dice serlo…

—¡Bromeas! —él se encogió de hombros sonriendo—. ¿Cómo puede ser? Si tú eres tan talentoso y, déjame decirlo, apuesto… ¡deberías estar lleno de fans!

Cory rió.

—Gracias, supongo…

—Oye, ¿necesitas que te lleve algún lado?

—No te molestes, pediré un taxi…

—Pero a mí no me cuesta nada y tú te ahorrarás algunos dólares… Por favor, te insisto.

El joven lo consideró por un momento… ¿qué podía perder? La chica parecía ser muy simpática y la verdad es que si podía evitar gastar un poco de dinero, que ahora más que nunca no le sobraba, debía aprovecharlo.

—Pues… te lo agradecería mucho.

La rubia sonrió.

* * *

—Bueno… una vez más, muchas gracias —soltó Cory al estacionar fuera del edificio de Lea.

—¡Por favor! Para mí ha sido todo un placer.

—Para mí también… conocerte. Pareces ser realmente genial.

Jessica se sonrojó.

—Gracias…

—Entonces… eh… adiós —se despidió algo incómodo.

—Hasta pronto…

Cory le sonrió una última vez antes de bajarse del vehículo con su valija, y rápidamente se dirigió hasta la entrada del edificio para tocar el portero, ansioso por ver a Lea otra vez. Subió el ascensor con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, incluso después de todo lo que había ocurrido en Boston… su nueva "fan" también había ayudado a cambiarle el ánimo, tenía que admitirlo, pero lo que más le entusiasmaba era reencontrarse con su novia, aun habiendo estado con ella ese mismo día.

Al abrir la puerta, Lea lo recibió con un abrazo y un pequeño beso en los labios, dejándolo pasar.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó el castaño mientras dejaba su valija a un costado.

—Un poquito, quizás —bromeó ella, tomándole la mano—. ¿Y tú?

—También, sí… también me extrañé a mí mismo.

La morena rió, regresando al sofá que había compartido con Jon un rato atrás, pero esta vez con su novio en vez de su mejor amigo.

—Y bien… ¿me vas a contar por qué estás acá y no en Boston con tu banda?

Cory resopló, la sonrisa escapándose de su rostro al mencionar el tema…

—Porque ya no es mi banda… —Lea frunció el ceño sin comprender— Me han echado, Lea…

Ella se tapó la boca con las manos, sin poderlo creer…

—Por mi culpa, ¿no? Sabía que esto pasaría… lo siento tanto, tanto —se lamentó.

—_Shhh_ —la calló apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Claro que no es tu culpa, tú no me obligaste a quedarme luego del desayuno en el Central Perk, yo quise hacerlo. Simplemente nunca me imaginé que terminarían por botarme, pero bueno… ya pasó, lo bueno es que puedo pasar más días contigo —sonrió.

—Pero Cory… es tu banda… tu trabajo… tus amigos…

—Eso creía yo, pero a la vez entiendo por qué tomaron esa decisión… Sabía que quedarme estaba mal, y lo hice de todos modos. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ¿sabes? Por mucho que extrañaré la banda… valió la pena por ti —Lea sonrió—. Ahora… ¿podemos no hablar de esto, por favor?

—Claro… ¿tienes hambre?

—No, comí en el avión.

—¿Sueño?

—¿Me estás ofreciendo tu cama? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, sí, a no ser que quieras pagar la de un hotel…

—Pues… no tengo sueño, pero creo que a tu cama la podemos usar igual… —pronunció mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lea con una sonrisa seductora.

Ella rió y dejó que los labios de Cory se apoderaran de los suyos, y con ambos pares unidos, lo guió hasta su habitación para continuar aquello que él tanto tenía en mente…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cory volvió a despertarse sin Lea a su lado, pero con una nota sobre la cama que decía que se había ido a comprar algo para desayunar y almorzar. Desconectado de la realidad, quiso buscar su teléfono para saber qué hora era… pero no lo encontró. Tampoco recordaba dónde lo había dejado, pues la última vez que lo había utilizado había sido para enviarle un mensaje a la morena avisando que estaba llegando, y eso había sido…

_Demonios, _pensó al darse cuenta que se lo había olvidado… en el auto de Jessica.

* * *

**Oops... ¿cómo recuperará Cory su teléfono si todo lo que sabe de esta chica es su nombre? ¿Traerá ella algún problema para Monchele? Supongo que, como siempre, tendremos que esperar :s jajaja, y ojalá este capítulo tenga una respuesta similar al anterior, ¡porque eso definitivamente me pondría muy feliz! :D**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	12. Acrofobia

**Capítulo 12: Acrofobia.**

**¡Hola! Esta vez me tomé un poco menos de tiempo para actualizar, ¿no creen? :) Es que sus reviews, como siempre, me alentaron a escribir más y más, y además, quería aprovechar a terminar el capítulo ahora antes de volver al colegio... lamentablemente el lunes se me acaba la libertad u.u Por cierto, gracias a todos los que se dieron cuenta y me hicieron ver mi error en el capítulo anterior. La primera vez que agrego un personaje nuevo y ya estoy confundiendo su nombre, qué mal xD. Había puesto primero Jessica y luego Jennifer, dejémoslo en Jessica, ¿sí? Ya lo corregí jajaja. Ok, ahora sí los dejo leer...**

* * *

Lo primero que a Cory se le ocurrió hacer para recuperar su celular fue llamarse a sí mismo, por lo que agradeció que Lea tuviera un teléfono fijo en su departamento para no perder más tiempo y hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Claro, de haber Lea estado allí le hubiera pedido permiso para utilizar el aparato, o mejor, pedirle prestado su propio móvil pues las llamadas entre celulares salían más baratas, pero la realidad era que él no podía esperar hasta que su novia regresase… prefería asegurarse lo antes posible que su teléfono regresaría a sus manos.

Sin embargo, tras marcar su número Cory se encontró con algo que definitivamente no se estaba esperando: la línea daba ocupada. ¿Con quién estaría hablando Jessica desde su teléfono? La chica le había caído muy bien la noche anterior, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era básicamente una desconocida, y guiarse por las apariencias no era exactamente la mejor opción en casos como éstos. Sólo le quedó tranquilizarse, y esperar pacientemente a que ella dejara de hablar con quien sea que estaba hablando para así poder arreglar el asunto de una vez.

* * *

No había demasiados comercios abiertos los días domingo, por lo que Lea debió enfrentarse a una cola bastante larga a la hora de pagar. Cuando por fin logró salir del mercado, temiendo preocupar a Cory, le envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba en camino.

Justo antes de arrancar el motor de su auto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Cory.

—Ya llego, no sabes la cantidad de gente que había en el mercado.

—Lea, ¿cierto? —dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea. Ella, confundida, volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil para corroborar que si su identificador de llamadas no andaba mal, era Cory quien la estaba llamando.

—Sí, ¿quién eres _tú_?

—Soy Jessica, una amiga de Cory. Ya que te vas a encontrar con él, ¿puedes decirle que ayer se olvidó su celular en mi auto?

La morena frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era "Jessica"? ¿En qué momento se habría visto Cory con una amiga si supuestamente no conocía a nadie ni en Boston ni en Nueva York?

—Claro… ¿cómo puede recuperarlo?

—Pues… preferiría hablarlo con él. Dile que me llame a su número y lo arreglamos juntos.

Lea alzó una ceja… una sutil sensación de celos apoderándose de ella.

—Está bien.

—Gracias, Lea.

—De nada —contestó secamente e inmediatamente colgó.

Además de celos, aquella llamada había llenado a Lea de dudas… pero había algo de lo que estaba segura: no le daría el "Buenos días" a Cory con un beso como la mañana anterior… no sin que antes él le explicara quién era la chica con la que acababa de hablar.

* * *

Al encender el televisor, Cory pronto se olvidó de reintentar comunicarse con Jessica o de la tardanza de Lea… estaban transmitiendo el juego de los Canucks, su equipo de hockey sobre hielo preferido, por lo que eso lo distrajo de todo lo demás.

El sonido de las llaves, sin embargo, pronto lo devolvió a la Tierra, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y apagando la T.V. para recibir a su novia.

Lea dejó sus bolsas en la cocina y Cory se acercó a ella sonriendo. Sin embargo, ella no parecía tan alegre de verlo. Ni siquiera su torso desnudo, no precisamente algo feo de mirar, fue capaz de atenuar aquello que tanto le estaba molestando.

—Hola, bonita. Te extrañé, tardaste bastante… —Cory amagó a besarla, pero Lea corrió la cara—. ¿Por qué… algo me dice que tú no me extrañaste a mí?

—¿Quién es Jessica? —preguntó sin rodeos— ¿Por qué tiene tu teléfono?

Cory soltó una risita… con que era Lea con quien su "fan" había estado hablando.

—¿De qué te ríes? —insistió ella— Yo no me estoy riendo.

—Jessica es una chica que conocí anoche en el aeropuerto y que muy amablemente se ofreció a traerme hasta aquí. El muy genio de tu novio, sin embargo, se olvidó su celular en su auto y no se dio cuenta hasta hoy —explicó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y hasta con gracia.

Lea seguía sin reírse.

—Entonces… ¿cómo es?, ¿te subes al auto de la primera chica que conoces? Gracias a Dios que sabes su nombre, al menos.

—Lea… —pronunció enternecido— ¿estás celosa?

—¿Celosa? —esta vez sí rió, pero de una manera bastante exagerada—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—No lo sé, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta si no?

—No lo sé, ¿quizás preocuparme por ti? —dijo burlonamente—. No quiero sonar como tu madre, pero no deberías hablar con extraños, mucho menos subirte a sus autos.

—Es que… ella insistió.

—Oh, claro, entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme, o sea, ella insistió, ¿qué hay de malo en esto entonces?

—Lea, estás exagerando, ¡esta chica fue muy simpática conmigo!

—Bueno, no sé si sabías, pero normalmente uno le deja su _número_ telefónico a alguien así, ¡no el teléfono mismo!

El muchacho no sabía si sentirse halagado por la primera escena de celos que Lea le hacía, o reírse de lo ridículo que sonaba su planteo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —inquirió suavemente.

La mirada de Cory, tan honesta e inocente como la primera vez, le hizo darse cuenta de que sí… quizás estaba exagerando. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Una mujer contestando el celular de su novio no era algo que exactamente le encantara, y al final se había dejado llevar un poco demasiado por los celos que esto le produjo.

—No… —reconoció, en un tono muchísimo más relajado que con el que se había dirigido a Cory desde el momento en que llegó—. Lo siento… no debí hacer un escándalo así por semejante tontería.

—No te preocupes, ya pasó —la tranquilizó, tomando su mano.

—Supongo que acabas de descubrir un gran defecto mío… los celos —admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Él sonrió.

—No creo que sean un defecto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno… primero en principal, que te pongas celosa por mí es simplemente adorable, y segundo… a mis ojos, no tienes ningún defecto. Eres perfecta tal cual eres.

Finalmente, Lea sonrió. No lo dudó demasiado antes de arrojarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza, acción que él automáticamente correspondió.

—Gracias por ser tan… tú —soltó ella mirándolo profundamente a los ojos—. Ahora, toma mi teléfono —lo sacó de su bolsillo—, y comunícate con la chica. Quiero poder llamar y mandarle mensajes a mi novio cuando se me dé la gana, y lo más importante, que sea él quien me responda.

Cory rió.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita.

* * *

Después de que Cory por fin arreglara con Jessica para recuperar su móvil, él y Lea se dispusieron a desayunar… o más bien almorzar, dado lo tarde que se había hecho entre la cola del mercado y la pequeña discusión entre ambos.

Jessica se había ofrecido a venir al día siguiente a dejarle el teléfono allí pues al parecer le quedaba de paso para ir a trabajar, y Cory no se negó ya que sabía que sobrevivir un día sin su teléfono no sería tan difícil, y que además, preferiría pasar todo ese domingo con Lea y con nadie más.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —le preguntó ella mientras comían.

—Lo que tú quieras…

—Fui yo la que pregunté, tienes que dar una idea tú.

—Bueno… ¿recuerdas tu oferta de ser mi guía turística durante mi estadía aquí?

—¡Cierto!

—Podemos empezar hoy mismo. Llévame a donde quieras, estoy seguro de que me encantará.

—Bien… creo que sé a dónde. Pero es sorpresa, así que no lo sabrás hasta que lleguemos.

Cory sonrió.

—Hecho.

* * *

—Hemos llegado —avisó Lea tras estacionar.

—No tengo la más pálida idea de dónde estamos.

—Eso es porque no eres neoyorkino —rió—. Ven, vamos.

La morena llevó a Cory de la mano hasta la entrada del lugar. La cantidad de gente que había allí era cien veces mayor a la que la había demorado en el mercado, pero Lea sabía que esperar valdría la pena.

—¡Lea! —exclamó alguien mientras hacían cola por las entradas. Ella se volteó hacia donde venía la voz—.

—Oh… hola, señor Cooper —saludó al director de su musical al acercarse éste a ella—. ¿Cómo está?

—Ah, he tenido días mejores… me han dejado plantado.

—Lo… lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ¿quién es este muchacho? —inquirió mirando a Cory.

—¡Cierto!, olvidé presentarlos —se disculpó—. Cory, él es el director del musical, el señor Cooper. Señor Cooper, él es Cory Monteith… mi novio —pronunció con un orgullo especial en esas dos últimas palabras.

Ambos hombres se dieron las manos.

—Un gusto —dijo el castaño.

—El gusto es mío… por cierto, recién se me ocurre, ¿no quieren mis entradas? Las había comprado antes de saber que mi cita me plantaría, claro, ¡y encima son para el piso 102!

Lea no tenía palabras. El señor Cooper debía de ser más que amable para ofrecerse a darles no sólo las entradas, pero las de mayor costo y privilegio.

—Señor Cooper… no tiene por qué…

—¡Oh vamos, Lea! —la interrumpió— Considéralo un regalo por tu excelente trabajo. Todavía sigo conmocionado por ese beso con Darren el viernes, fue simplemente épico. ¿No, Cory?

El canadiense tragó saliva, intentando ocultar los celos que ver aquella escena le había provocado.

—Fabuloso… Como todo lo que Lea hace.

Ella sonrió.

—Bien, aquí tienen —le entregó ambas entradas a la morena —. ¡Que lo disfruten!

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Cooper…

—No hay de qué, y por favor, tutéame, linda.

—Claro —aceptó ella risueña.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo.

El hombre tomó la mano de la joven para besarla, y luego volvió a darle un apretón de manos a Cory. Así, finalmente se fue.

Lea miró a su novio con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Piso 102? —preguntó él.

—Así es… ¿no sufres de acrofobia, no?

—¿Y eso que es?

—Miedo a las alturas. Bienvenido al Empire State, Monteith.

* * *

**Aww, ¡Lea lo llevó al Empire State! ¿Qué piensan que pasará allá arriba? O mejor, ¿qué les _gustaría_ que pase? Anímense a dejarme sus ideas que les aseguro que me sirven un montón, y sobre todo, las súper aprecio. ¡Será hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	13. Celos

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Después de casi 7 meses, he vuelto :') Espero sepan disculparme por desaparecer, pero el que se va sin que lo echen, vuelve sin que lo llamen (? Ok, jaja, ¿se acuerdan que Lea había llevado a Cory al Empire State y su jefe les había regalado entradas? Bueno, este capítulo empieza directamente desde ahí. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

Lea y Cory subieron hasta el piso 102 del edificio Empire State donde al ser las entradas para este piso las más costosas, se encontraron con poca compañía. A diferencia del 86, el piso 102 era un espacio cerrado, bordeado por cristales que mostraban la ciudad de Nueva York desde lo más alto que se podía llegar a pie.

—Wow —fue todo lo que pudo decir el canadiense.

—Impresionante, ¿no? —observó Lea sonriente.

—Creo que no hay palabras para describirlo… podría vivir aquí y ser feliz.

—¿Aquí en el Empire State… o en Nueva York?

Cory miró a la morena a los ojos.

—Contigo… —respondió—. Tú eres Nueva York para mí.

—Cory… —rió—, ¡recién nos conocemos!

—Básicamente… ¿pero acaso eso cambia algo?

—No… es sólo que… ¿cómo puedes estar seguro que viviendo conmigo serías feliz, si apenas hace una semana que nos conocimos y un par de días desde que estamos saliendo? —inquirió con suavidad, temiendo que sus palabras lo ofendieran.

—Simplemente… lo sé —contestó él con un brillo de honestidad y cariño en los ojos—. Es el modo en que me haces sentir… jamás me había sentido así por nadie. Y no te preocupes si no sientes lo mismo… tarde o temprano te convenceré de cuán feliz puedo hacerte yo a ti.

—Eso no será necesario… aunque me aterre un poco, también me siento así.

Cory sonrió conmovido y envolvió a Lea en un abrazo. Era irónico como tras haber sido echado de su banda, algo que ni en sus más grandes pesadillas pensó que le pasaría, se sentía tan feliz y lleno de optimismo. Al día siguiente comenzaría a buscar trabajo y dónde vivir, de todos modos tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, y todo saldría bien. No tenía duda de ello por el simple hecho de que la mujer entre sus brazos estaría con él, podría ver a su hermosa novia todos los días, y al menos en este momento, no se le podía ocurrir nada mejor que eso.

Lea sabía que las cosas con Cory se estaban desarrollando a una velocidad mucho más alta que el resto de sus relaciones, pero ya eso no le importaba. No quería que fuera diferente. Es más, últimamente sentía que quería estar con él todo el tiempo. No se cansaba… ni de sus besos, ni de sus abrazos, ni de esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacía su corazón derretirse. Todo de él le resultaba casi _adictivo _y no podía estar más contenta con la idea de tenerlo para ella allí en Nueva York, haber descartado la opción de una relación a distancia era un verdadero alivio.

Desenterró su cabeza del hombro de Cory para mirarlos a los ojos, intercambiar sonrisas y finalmente besar sus labios. Él le correspondió con ferocidad, olvidando tal como en el aeropuerto la gente a su alrededor –poca, pero presente-, descargando en el beso esa mezcla entre alegría y afecto que tanto estaba sintiendo. Lea sólo esperaba que esa etapa en las relaciones de la que habían hablado Phoebe y Monica en _Friends, _donde los involucrados no se pueden quitar las manos se encima, no acabe tan pronto como empezó para ellos dos, pues le gustaba demasiado para que eso pase.

* * *

Cuando el despertador de Lea sonó esa mañana, fue ella la que se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrar a su novio en la cama. Confundida, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y en el camino encontró a Cory sentado en el comedor, muy concentrado en el periódico que había sobre la mesa y un marcador en la mano.

—¡Buenos días! —la saludó él apenas sintió sus pasos, su mirada iluminándose con una sonrisa al verla.

—Buenos días, ¿te caíste de la cama? —preguntó ella con gracia mientras se dirigía a darle un beso.

—En realidad, me levanté para ir al baño y como ya era una hora razonable, fui a comprar el diario. Por cierto, hay café en la cocina —dijo antes de volver sus ojos al papel.

Lea sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que lees con tanto interés? —inquirió con curiosidad, mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

—Ofertas de trabajo, avisos de tipos que busquen compañero de cuarto, ya sabes.

—Oh…

_Tonta, claro que vivirá en otro lado. ¿No eras tú la que primero quería que las cosas fueran más lento? ¿Quién te entiende? _

Ignorando sus pensamientos, caminó hacia la cocina a servirse una taza del café que Cory había preparado y la tomó casi de un desapareció de la vista del muchacho cuando se fue a arreglar para el trabajo. Éste sería su primer día de ensayo como la novia de Cory Monteith… sonrió ante lo bien que sonaba eso. Si Darren volvía a coquetear con ella, podría contarle de eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, cuando salía con Theo eso no era algo que precisamente lo había detenido.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, regresó a donde estaba Cory para saludarlo antes de irse.

—Bueno, nos vemos a la noche.

—Oh, ¿no vienes a almorzar?

—No, siempre almuerzo en lo de Jon que me queda cerca del trabajo. De esa manera nos obligamos el uno al otro a vernos todos los días.

—Claro. Entonces… que tengas un buen día. Te voy a extrañar —sonrió, tomándole la mano con cariño.

—Yo también. Por cierto, quizás me tarde un poco en volver pues antes iré a hacer las compras para cocinar esta noche y toda la semana.

—¿No quieres que vaya yo? —Lea alzó las cejas con gracia—. Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil. Es cierto que cuando vives con varones te acostumbras a la comida rápida, pero también tengo una madre con la que viví gran parte de mi vida y me ha enseñado bastante.

—Está bien, si tú dices que puedes hacerlo… —rió—. Adiós, Cory.

Le dio un beso de despedida y finalmente abrió la puerta para irse, sorprendiéndose al encontrar atrás de ésta un hilo de mujer, largo y finito, y de cabeza rubia. Parecía literalmente salida de una revista.

—Hola, soy Jessica, ¿vive aquí Cory Monteith?

_Con que ésa es , en serio, ¿cómo pude haberle hecho a Cory una escena de celos sobre una supermodelo de Vogue? No hay razón, en absoluto._

El canadiense reconoció la voz proveniente del pasillo e inmediatamente se movió hasta allí, encontrando a Lea fulminando en silencio a Jessica con la mirada.

—¡Cory! —exclamó ésta con un entusiasmo bastante mayor al que tendría una simple desconocida que viene a devolver un teléfono perdido.

—Jessica, hola —la recibió él con una sonrisa que poco duró en su cara al encontrar a su novia mirándolo con desagrado. Tragó saliva y volvió sus ojos a la rubia—. Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá por mí…

—¡Ni lo menciones! Te dije que me quedaba de paso, además, ¿a qué tipo de tonta le molestaría poder volver a ver a Cory Monteith? —pronunció su nombre como si se tratara del Brad Pitt de la nueva generación.

El joven rió halagado antes de que Lea, bruscamente, tomara su mano, dirigiéndole a Jessica una mirada asesina y asegurándose de que ella viese la unión e interpretase el significado. Si así no se daba cuenta de que eran pareja, entonces proseguiría a besarlo, no tenía ningún problema.

—¿Vas a darle el teléfono o no? —preguntó con un tono bastante rudo, y adrede.

—Claro, —lo sacó de su cartera y lo alcanzó a la mano libre de Cory— aquí tienes.

—Gracias, de verdad —contestó él—. Eres muy gentil.

Lea puso los ojos en blanco y Cory lo notó, por lo que le soltó la mano, desconociéndola.

—No hay de qué. Bueno… se me hace tarde para el trabajo, no puedo arriesgarme a eso siendo una pasante —rió.

_Oh, asombroso, una pasante. Eso significa que es más joven que yo, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?_

—Por supuesto, hasta luego, Jess. Gracias otra vez.

Ella le sonrió una última vez, y se retiró por el pasillo, a lo que Lea respondió con un suspiro de alivio.

—Por un momento pensé que no se iría nunca— dijo.

Cory frunció el ceño.

—¿No se te hace tarde para el trabajo a ti también?

—Cierto —la morena se acomodó el cabello como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Nos vemos.

—Lea, espera —le agarró el brazo—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Te comportaste… como la típica novia celos, ¡parecías otra persona!

Lea rió como si se tratara de un chiste malo.

—Cuídate, Cory.

* * *

—Te lo digo, esa harpía quiere algo con él, es obvio.

—Pero Lee… él ya tiene algo, _contigo_ —le recordó su amigo, después de que ella le contara todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—¿Y? A ella parecía no importarle ni un poquito, y Cory tampoco hizo nada para hacérselo saber, es más, me soltó la mano en frente suyo.

—Quizás porque estabas siendo un poco…

—¿Un poco, qué? —preguntó con el tenedor en la mano y fuego saliendo de sus orejas.

—Un poco detestable —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Ella soltó una risa sarcástica.

—En serio, Lea. Imagínate si la situación fuese al revés. Si… Darren te viniera a visitar y Cory abriese la puerta. ¿Qué esperarías que él haga?

La joven lo consideró por un momento y su mirada de repente se iluminó, tomando las mejillas de sus mejor amigo para besarle la nariz.

—¡Eres un genio, Jon! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Probablemente, ¿pero fue lo qué hice ahora? —preguntó confundido.

—Tengo que volver al ensayo —avisó con más ánimo de lo normal mientras cogía sus cosas y corría a la puerta—, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Jon escuchó el portazo mientras masticaba, y un presentimiento le dijo que Lea se traía algo entre manos… algo malo.

* * *

Cory llego a la conclusión que la escena de Lea no había sido tan grave, después de todo ella misma había aceptado el día anterior que los celos eran una de sus debilidades, y continuó explorando los clasificados del periódico.

Tras horas de no encontrar básicamente nada, decidió darse un descanso para ir al supermercado como le había prometido a su novia. Mientras regresaba de allí, a pie, claro, recibió un mensaje de ésta diciendo que ya había llegado y que quería arreglar lo de la mañana. Cory sonrió, sabía que la chica terminaría por darse cuenta de que estuvo equivocada, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y evidentemente éste había tenido resultado.

Una vez en la puerta del departamento, dejó las bolsas en el suelo para abrirla con la copia de llave que había debajo la alfombra de la entrada. Volvió a tomar las bolsas e ingresó, encontrándose con una sonriente Lea, y para su sorpresa, a su lado un sonriente moreno cuya cara no tardó en reconocer... era Darren, el chico que Lea había besado en la función del viernes provocando en Cory unos celos nunca antes sentidos, y que ahora volvía a experimentar.

* * *

**Oh-oh... ¿qué hace Darren ahí? ¿Será esto una especie de venganza de Lea por lo de Jessica? ¿Cómo lo tomará Cory? Por otro lado, ¿dejará Lea que él se vaya a vivir a otro lado, o se animará a invitarlo a vivir con ella?**

**¿Estarán muy enojados conmigo por tardar tanto en actualizar como para dejar un review? Si es así lo entenderé... ¡pero trataré de subir el próximo pronto! :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	14. Tiempo

**CAPÍTULO 14: Tiempo.**

**Holaaa, ¿vieron? Para este capítulo tardé poco más de una semana, no está tan mal, ¿no? :) Gracias por sus reviews en el anterior, espero que éste también les guste...**

* * *

—Eh… ¿hola? —saludó con el ceño fruncido mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lea observó cómo Cory dejaba las bolsas del supermercado en la mesada de la cocina, la cual podía ver desde la sala de estar ya que ésta sólo estaba separada del comedor por el sofá, y el comedor de la cocina por un desayunador, los tres espacios comunicados así en un mismo ambiente que finalizaba en la entrada del balcón, al fondo. Darren y ella estaban sentados en un sillón y el sofá respectivamente.

—Hola —sonrió Lea—. Acércate que te presentaré a mi amigo.

El invitado seguía sonriendo, mientras bebía una copa del vino que la anfitriona le había servido y dejado sobre la mesita de centro. Cory no pudo evitar pensar en que a él nunca le había invitado vino, esa primera vez que vino a cenar al departamento habían bebido Coca Cola Light, ¿habría ella comprado esa botella específicamente porque vendría Darren?

Caminó hacia la sala de estar y Lea se puso de pie, el moreno la imitó.

—Cory, él es Darren Criss, mi coestrella en Les Mis —lo presentó—; Darren, él es Cory, de quien te hablé.

Darren le extendió la mano cordialmente, y Cory le dedicó a su novia una mirada de confusión antes de agitarla, preguntándose de qué le habría hablado al chico sobre él. Ella sólo regresó a su asiento.

—Siéntate —lo invitó Lea, señalando el espacio a su lado en el sofá y posteriormente cogiendo una copa sin usar de la mesa de centro para llenarla.

Cory y Darren se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, quedando el primero a la izquierda de la morena, y el segundo a la derecha donde estaba el sillón singular. Lea le alcanzó al recién llegado la copa y volvió a tomar la suya.

—Le estaba contando a Darren por qué te estás quedando aquí. Verás, él justamente está buscando un compañero de piso y le ofrecí que venga, de todas maneras, tú te mudarás pronto, ¿no es así, Cory?

El canadiense quedó helado. ¿Acababa Lea de decir que había invitado a aquel hombre a vivir con ella? ¡¿Por qué no se lo había pedido a él, su novio?!

—Pero... —Cory se acomodó la voz en un intento de ocultar sus celos—, ¿dónde dormirá?

—En el cuarto libre, claro —respondió ella—. El que solía ser de Jon.

Cory se sintió estúpido por desconocer la existencia de aquel cuarto incluso habiéndose quedado en ese departamento las últimas tres noches. Sabía que había una puerta de más en el pasillo aparte de las del baño y el cuarto de Lea, pero supuso que se trataba de un estudio o un depósito.

—Pero… —repitió—, ¿dónde se quedará hasta que me vaya?

—En la casa de mis padres, donde he vivido mis últimos 24 años —soltó Darren con simpatía, haciéndose escuchar por primera vez desde que Cory había llegado.

—Darren es unos meses menor que yo —explicó Lea.

—Claro… —Cory tragó saliva—. Supongo que tendremos que vivir los tres juntos si no encuentro dónde quedarme —bromeó.

—¿Pero cómo? —inquirió el tercero con desconcierto—. ¿Tienes dos camas en el cuarto de Jon, Lee?

—No, por eso, podrás mudarte apenas Cory se vaya.

—Pero…—quiso decir éste una vez más.

—¿Pero qué, Cory? —preguntó Lea—. ¿Dónde dormiría Darren si no? ¿En el sofá? Yo duermo en mi cuarto, y está el otro donde tú te has quedado estos días pero que acordamos sería sólo hasta que encontraras un nuevo departamento. Cuando lo hagas, le pertenecerá a Darren.

Cory no sabía qué decir.

—Ya le conté a Darren que te echaron de tu banda y no tienes dinero ni para volver a tu casa ni para un hotel —continuó—. Y que has decidido quedarte a vivir en Nueva York por las posibilidades de trabajo.

Esta vez no miró a Lea confundido, sino como había hecho a la mañana frente a su actitud para con Jessica: como si la desconociera. ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo de esa manera?

—Lo que no entiendo —intervino Darren—, y no quiero sonar entrometido, ¿pero cómo es que hospedaste en tu casa a un chico que acabas de conocer?

—Oh, es que olvidé mencionarte que él es un viejo amigo de Jon, lo conocí gracias a él por lo que supuse que era alguien de confianza cuando le ofrecí que se quede aquí, nada más.

Cory no lo soportó más y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al balcón y cerrando la puerta de éste de un portazo. Lea se estremeció con culpa al verlo irse de esa forma, pero utilizó sus capacidades actorales para disimular sus emociones.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? —le pidió a Darren.

—Claro, de todos modos ya me tengo que ir. Mañana debo despertarme temprano para el ensayo, tal como tú, supongo —sonrió.

—Por supuesto… ¿Pero no quieres quedarte a cenar? —preguntó por pura educación.

—Gracias, pero preferiría ir volviendo. Sin embargo, no habría problema alguno un viernes o sábado…

Lea esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Hasta mañana, Cosette.

—Que duermas bien, Marius.

Lea dejó que Darren le besara la mejilla y esperó hasta que se hubiera retirado por la puerta principal. Inmediatamente después, entró al balcón en busca de Cory, encontrándolo apoyado sobre la barandilla con la mirada perdida en la vista del lugar.

—Hola…—pronunció tras acomodarse a su lado. Él no respondió—. ¿Puedo explicarte lo que pasó recién?

Él seguía sin mirarla, pero decidió tomar eso como un sí y estuvo lista para empezar, no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Darren siempre coquetea conmigo. Desde que lo conocí, me atrevo a decir —Lea podía jurar que vio a Cory aferrarse a la barandilla con más fuerza, aún con los ojos en cualquier lado menos en los suyos—. Es gracioso porque esta mañana, cuando recién me levanté, pensé que si hoy se me insinuaba podría decirle que estaba saliendo contigo… pero eso fue antes de ver a Jessica —pronunció el nombre casi con asco. Cory bajó la mirada—. Eran tales mis celos que… quería hacerte sentir como yo, de alguna manera, y por eso lo invité a casa. Sé que suena inmaduro y… que actué como la típica novia celosa, como me dijiste hoy, pero en ese momento no pensé correctamente. ¿Qué digo? No pensé correctamente hasta que te fuiste de la sala de estar… Hice _todo_ mal. Le ofrecí mudarse, le convidé vino… ¡oh por Dios! ¡Podría haberse emborrachado y haber hecho cualquier cosa! Menos mal que no vino hasta aquí en auto, ¡si no hasta lo habría hecho conducir ebrio!

—Te olvidas de algo —dijo él. Ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que él por fin se volteó hacia ella—. ¿Por qué le mentiste sobre nosotros, Lea?

Había dolor tanto en el tono de voz como en sus ojos, Lea podía notarlo. Sintió su propio corazón partirse en mil pedazos al contestar.

—No quería que él supiera que eras mi novio porque… quería que coquetee conmigo en frente tuyo, para que lo puedas ver y…

—Sentir celos —terminó la frase por ella.

Ella asintió avergonzada y él meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—¿Por qué, Lea? ¿Por qué querías eso?

—Te lo dije, quería que te sintieras como yo esta mañana o ayer cuando ella me llamó desde tu teléfono…

—¿Y te crees que esas cosas pasaron por voluntad mía? No, Lea. Yo nunca habría querido que sientas celos porque no tienes por qué sentirlos en primer lugar, tú eres mis novia y la única que quiero que lo sea. Sin embargo, aunque ayer me pareció tierno cómo te pusiste, hoy… hoy no me pareció _nada _tierno.

—Lo sé, ¡lo siento! Te dije que era un gran defecto mío, no puedo controlar mis celos…

—Pero tuviste bastantes horas para controlarlos, Lea, y aún así, trajiste al tipo aquí y al hablarle te referiste a mí como prácticamente un total desconocido, cuando a decir verdad, fuiste tú la que me resultaste una desconocida.

—Sí, actué como otra persona, también me lo dijiste esta mañana, pero si lo piensas, hoy recién es una semana desde que nos conocemos, podría decirse que somos bastante desconocidos.

—Sigues haciendo eso… recordándome que recién nos conocemos, ¿acaso soy yo el único que piensa que en esta relación eso no tiene importancia, que son otras cosas las que me hacen sentir como nunca me sentí con ninguna otra mujer?

—No, no lo eres…

—¿Pero entonces por qué lo repites todo el tiempo? "Recién nos conocemos", "Nos conocimos hace una semana", ¿seguirás diciendo eso cuando ya haya pasado un año?

—No, claro que no…

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Sólo porque habremos pasado más tiempo juntos? ¿Dejarás de hacer escenas de celos de este tipo en un año?

—No lo sé, eso espero…

—No deberías "esperarlo", ¡deberías proponértelo!

—Pero Cory, te estoy diciendo que es uno de mis defectos, es parte de lo que soy, y te sorprende porque justamente, recién me conoces y no sabes del todo quién soy. Yo tampoco sé quién eres tú, pero estoy dispuesta a conocerte y aceptarte con tus virtudes y tus defectos.

—Pues quizás esta Lea no sea la que me imaginé… quizás esté especulando sobre una imagen que me hice de ti que no es la real. Cuando recién te conocí, vi una chica que trasmitía talento, belleza y seguridad por donde se la mirara. Sigues siendo igual de bella y talentosa, pero tal vez no eres tan segura de ti misma como pensé si en verdad crees que te dejaría por la primera chica que se me cruce en el camino.

Lea sintió una lágrima resbalarse por su mejilla y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lloraba por él, y la primera vez que un chico la hacía llorar en tan pocos días de estar juntos. Recordó lo que le había confesado a Jon cuando Cory le dijo por teléfono que la quería: que tenía miedo de salir herida, y eso era justo lo que había pasado. Entonces recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho a ella…

"_Si tú quieres ir más lento, ve más lento. Ni él ni nadie te pueden presionar, más aún si acabas de salir de una relación de dos años. Estoy seguro que si él te quiere de verdad, te dejará que te tomes tu tiempo"._

—Cory… —murmuró entre lágrimas— creo que necesito un tiempo…

* * *

**Ou... sepan perdonar el angst, sin drama no hay avance en la historia :( ¿Qué pasará ahora entre Cory y Lea? ¿A cuánto exactamente se refiere Lea con "un tiempo"? ¡Espero sus comentarios! :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


End file.
